Kaksintaistelu
by Lizlego
Summary: Snape on Dumbledoren armeijan vakooja, joka paljastuu ja jonka hengen Sirius pelastaa jne.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Kaksintaistelu (heh, harhaanjohtava nimi)  
  
Author: Minä taas  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Snape  
  
Rating: R (lopulta)  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling omistaa hahmot, TGM alustavan juonen ja erittäin suloisen Snape-vampyyrin  
  
Summary: Snape on Dumbledoren armeijan vakooja, joka paljastuu ja jonka hengen Sirius pelastaa.  
  
Warnings: Slash ja kliseinen tarina.  
  
A/N: Snapella on tässä tarinassa työhuone muualla kuin ihan kellarikerroksessa, huomaat kyllä miksi. Typerää, tiedetään.  
  
1.  
  
Musta, suuri ja takkuinen koira nuuski innokkaasti märkää nurmikkoa Rääkyvän röttelön läheisyydessä. Se oli saanut kuonoonsa vainun siitä, että se oli lähellä etsimäänsä ja se kiihdytti vauhtiaan välittämättä kylmästä sateesta, joka kasteli sen turkin läpimäräksi. Se oli ollut ulkona jo tuntikausia, mutta se ei ollut antanut periksi, ja nyt se oli saavuttamassa palkintonsa. Dumbledore olisi siihen tyytyväinen, etenkin jos sen etsintäkohde olisi yhä hengissä. Hajujälki, jota koira seurasi tuli hetki hetkeltä selvemmäksi kunnes se erotti edessään ruohikossa lojuvan pienen mustan liikkumattoman mytyn. Se oli löytänyt etsimänsä. Se nuuskaisi myttyä varovasti kuin peläten, että se voisi puraista. Mytty vaikutti kuitenkin elottomalta, joten koira töytäisi sitä kokeeksi kevyesti kuonollaan. Vieläkään ei tapahtunut mitään. Koira päästi hiljaisen ja turhautuneen ulvaisun ja nuolaisi sitten myttyä lämpimällä kielellään. Nyt mytty päästi ilmoille kimeän onnettoman vinkaisun ja yritti räpistellä liikkeelle, mutta ei onnistunut siinä. Koira nuolaisi myttyä vielä toisen kerran ja otti sen sitten sen vastusteluista huolimatta varovasti hampaidensa väliin. Se juoksi niin kovaa kuin pystyi kohti Tylypahkan linnaa.  
  
Tylypahkan lähettyville päästyään koira pysähtyi, laski pienen saaliinsa maahan ja muutti muotonsa mieheksi, joka oli omalla karulla tavallaan komea ja joka oli nuoreen ikäänsä nähden kohtuuttomasti kärsinyt. Sirius Musta vilkaisi vaistomaisesti nopeasti ympärilleen varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan ollut nähnyt häntä. Hän veti harmaan huomiota kiinnittämättömän viittansa hupun kasvojensa suojaksi. Oli aamun varhainen hetki eikä ketään näkynyt missään, mutta Sirius oli varma, että Tylypahkassa oli muutamia ihmisiä valveilla. Dumbledore ei ollut halunnut antaa hänelle lupaa osallistua etsintäretkeen, koska hän oli tällä hetkellä lainsuojaton, mutta hän oli puhunut vanhan velhon ympäri sanoen, että hänen koirankuononsa oli tällaisissa tapauksissa erittäin hyödyllinen.  
  
Sirius kumartui nostamaan maahan laskemansa mytyn. Se oli pienikokoinen lepakko ja se vapisi hänen kädessään. Toinen sen siivistä näytti pahasti vaurioituneelta, kuin sen päälle olisi tallattu jalalla ja Sirius mietti, miten se oli kyennyt lentämään niin pahasti vammautuneena.  
  
"Mutta sinähän olet aina ollutkin sitkeää laatua, ja mikäs pahan tappaisi", hän sanoi lepakolle teeskennellyn leppoisasti kietoessaan harmaan kaulaliinansa sen lämmikkeeksi ja lähtiessään nopeasti liikkeelle. "Kestä vielä hetki niin pääset matami Pomfreyn täysihoitoon ja hän juottaa sinulle niin paljon verta kuin ikinä haluat. Mutta varokin, jos yrität puraista minun sormeani!", hän jatkoi kepeää jutusteluaan astuessaan pääoville johtaville portaille ja loikkiessaan ne kiireellä ylös. Lepakko vinkaisi korviasärkevän surkeasti ja sen pieni ruumis tärisi entistä rajummin. Sen mustat silmät tuijottivat kärsivännäköisinä Siriusta.  
  
"Löysitkö hänet...?" Minerva McGarmiwan kiihtynyt ääni kantautui Siriuksen korviin heti, kun hän astui ovesta sisään ja rohkelikkotuvan johtaja juoksi käytävästä häntä vastaan. Siriuksen ei tarvinnut vastata, sillä McGarmiwa pystyi pian itsekin näkemään, mitä hän kantoi kädessään. He kiiruhtivat yhdessä kohti sairastupaa. "Pomfrey on ollut jo pitkään valmiudessa. Me olimme Albuksen kanssa jo melkein luopuneet toivosta..." McGarmiwa sanoi rikkoen hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden ja Sirius kuuli hänen äänessään hienoisen värinän, joka sai hänet mietteliääksi. Kumman puolesta tämä yleensä rauhallinen ja ilmeetön nainen oli enemmän huolissaan, Dumbledoren vai Snapen?  
  
"En olisi koskaan uskonut sanovani tätä hänestä, mutta hän on melkein suloinen." Sirius sanoi osoittaen hieman ivailevat, hieman hämmästelevät sanansa lepakolle, joka vinkaisi jälleen valittavasti, mutta Sirius oli tällä kertaa kuulevinaan sen äänessä ärtyneen sävyn. Se sai hänet hienoisesti hymyilemään ja varmistumaan lepakon henkilöllisyydestä.  
  
"Sirius!" McGarmiwa torui häntä vihaisesti, mutta Sirius ei ehtinyt vastata siihen mitään, sillä he olivat juuri saavuttaneet sairastuvan.  
  
*******  
  
Saman päivän iltana Sirius oli yhä Tylypahkassa. Hän oli viettänyt päivän tunnit Dumbledoren salaisessa huoneessa, joka oli varta vasten suunniteltu salajärjestön kokoontumisille. Sen kalustukseen kuului suuri puolikuun muotoinen pöytä, pehmustetut tuolit, muutama erittäin leveä sohva ja niin suuri takka, että ihminen olisi mahtunut siihen seisomaan. Kaikki esineet huoneessa olivat samanväristä sinistä kuin Dumbledoren tavallisesti yllään pitämä kaapu. Sirius hieraisi silmiään unisena. Hän oli nukkunut huoneen leveimmällä sohvalla monta tuntia, mutta hän tunsi itsensä edelleen väsyneeksi. Sen sijaan, että olisi heittäytynyt takaisin pitkäkseen sohvalle, hän kuitenkin päätti pysytellä valveilla ja käyttää hyväkseen huoneen valmista tarjoilua. Hän nappasi pöydälle asetetusta lasikulhosta mehukkaannäköisen omenan. Hän istui sohvalle, otti itselleen rennon asennon ja haukkasi omenaansa juuri kun takan viereen ilmestyi äänettömästi aukko. Sirius hivutti vaistomaisesti kätensä taikasauvansa kahvalle tumman hahmon astuessa sisälle.  
  
"Severus." Hän sitten sanoi tunnistaessaan hitaasti liikkuvan hahmon. Hän nielaisi alas kurkustaan suustaan ulos pyrkivän kehotuksen istuutua. Snape oli kalpea ja näytti kävelevän varovasti, mutta Sirius tiesi, että tämä ainoastaan hermostuisi hänen neuvoistaan tai kehotuksistaan. "Näytät jo paljon paremmalta." Hän lausui sen sijaan välinpitämättömän kuuloisella äänellä ja maiskutti omenaansa suussaan. Snape mutisi vastaukseksi jotakin, joka saattoi olla kiitos, mutta josta Sirius ei voinut olla varma. "Muut eivät saavu vielä hetkeen, joten suosittelen, että maistat..." Sirius aloitti mahdollisimman kohteliaaseen ja kevyeen sävyyn, mutta ei päässyt lauseessaan pitemmälle.  
  
"Sinä olet ilmeisen tietämätön tosiasioista, Musta." Snape tuhahti hänelle väheksyvästi pysähtyen takan viereen seisomaan. Hänen mustat silmänsä kiiluivat omituisesti. "Minä olen ainoastaan puolivampyyri, en tarvitse ihmisverta hengissä pysymiseen." Hän valisti Siriusta samaan tyyliin kuin tavallisesti opetetaan vähä-älyistä lasta ja Sirius tunsi ärtymyksensä nopeasti heräävän.  
  
"Etkö tosiaan? Sinähän olet aina ollut pahimmanlaatuinen verenimijä! Ehkä minun olisi sittenkin pitänyt jättää sinut kuolemaan!" Hän murahti vastaukseksi ja haukkasi vihaisesti uuden palan omenastaan.  
  
"Ehkä sinun tosiaan olisi pitänyt." Snape sihahti hiljaa katsoen jonnekin etäisyyteen. "Minä en pyytänyt sinua pelastamaan minua."  
  
"Pyydän anteeksi, että tein sen. Olisihan minun pitänyt arvata, ettet sinä olisi siitä kiitollinen." Sirius ivaili, laski puoliksi syödyn omenansa sohvan edessä olevalle pienelle lasipöydälle ja kohottautui jaloilleen. Hänen silmänsä katsoivat uhkaavina Snapea. "Mutta ei hätää, voin viedä sinut takaisin sinne, mistä sinut löysin ja teloa sinut samaan kuntoon! Teen sen itse asiassa ilomielin!" Hän jatkoi teennäisesti virnistäen ja tähtäsi taikasauvallaan suoraan kohti Snapen nenää. Snapen taikasauva puolestaan osoitti kohti Siriuksen leukaa ja hänen kalpeat kasvonsa vääristyivät raivosta.  
  
"Et tule koskaan onnistumaan, Musta!" Hän kuiskasi kiihtyneenä. "Olet unohtanut, ettei sinulla enää ole Potteria suojelemassa sinua!"  
  
"Vihjailetko, että minä olisin pelkuri?" Siriuksen silmien pupillit laajenivat suuriksi ja hänen poskensa punehtuivat vihaisesti. Hän otti nopean harppauksen kohti Snapea, joka seurasi hänen liikkeitään pieni epämiellyttävä virnistys huulillaan.  
  
"Voin sanoa sen suoraankin, jos se on tarpeellista." Snape kuiskasi pehmeästi ja hänen äänensä kuulosti melkein hyväntuuliselta, kun hän jatkoi. "Sinä olit niin rohkea ja toimintavalmis, kun Potter oli seurassasi, mutta rehelliseen mies miestä vastaan kaksintaisteluun sinä et olisi uskaltautunut."  
  
"Tarkista muistisi, Severus, se on vuosien varrella alkanut pahasti reistailla!" Sirius huusi malttinsa menettäneenä ja hänen äänensä värisi. "Sinähän olit erikoistunut hyökkäämään takaapäin Jamesin kimppuun! Se tuskin oli reilua taistelua!" Hänen sanansa saivat Snapen värähtämään ja pusertamaan taikasauvaansa tiukemmin kädessään. Tämän hymy hyytyi.  
  
"Kuinka sinä kehtaat tulla kertomaan minulle, mikä on reilua ja mikä ei?! Sinä ja hän olitte aina kimpussani! Kaksi yhtä vastaan! Oliko se mielestäsi reilua? Olisiko minun pitänyt sietää teidän pilkantekoanne ja nöyryytyksiänne maksamatta yhtäkään niistä takaisin?! Vaikka sitten hyökkäämällä takaapäin!" Snapen ääni kasvoi kovemmaksi jokaisen hänen lausumansa sanan jälkeen ja kun hän pääsi loppuun, hänen äänensä oli jo suoraa huutoa.  
  
"Sinä aloitit sen!" Sirius puuskahti, vaikka jokin tunne, joka muistutti etäisesti syyllisyyttä, verhosi ja tyynnytti hänen raivoaan.  
  
"Ei, James aloitti sen eikä hänellä ollut siihen mitään syytä!" Snape sähisi eikä vaivautunut peittelemään puheessaan kuuluvaa katkeruutta.  
  
"Hän ei pitänyt sinusta, koska sinä olit ällöttävän..." Sirius aloitti puolustaakseen edesmennyttä ystäväänsä, mutta Snape keskeytti hänet  
  
"...rasvatukkainen? Koukkunenäinen? Kalpeakasvoinen? Omituinen? Niin, hänellä todella oli hyvät syynsä ja hän kyllä muisti pitää minut aina ajan tasalla niistä!" Hänen silmissään paloi vaarallinen tuli, mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat nyt vitivalkoiset. Sirius ei vastannut mitään. Hän muisteli kouluvuosiaan ja palaset loksahtelivat hänen päänsä sisällä paikoilleen. Snapen kasvojen sairaalloinen kalpeus, ihon ja hiusten rasvaisuus, mieltymys pimeyteen ja syrjään vetäytyminen. Sirius ei ollut koskaan vaivautunut pohtimaan syitä noiden asioiden takana. Hän oli ensisilmäyksellä päättänyt, että Snape oli ääliö ja sillä selvä. Hänelle kaikki oli ollut vain hauskanpitoa kohtelunsa ansaitsevan uhrin kustannuksella. Snape oli ollut epäsuosittu, töykeä ja paha suustaan. Se oli tehnyt yhteenotot sitäkin antoisammiksi.  
  
"Sehän oli pelkkää koululaisten leikkiä!" Sirius puolustautui liian ylpeänä myöntämään, että hänessä oli kenties ollut jotain syytä. Snapen huulet puristuivat tiukaksi verettömäksi viivaksi ja hänen katseensa hehkui raivoa.  
  
"Sinulle se ehkä olikin! Sinulla ei ollut aavistustakaan millaista se oli..." Hän aloitti kiukkuisesti, mutta hänen puheensa hiljeni nopeasti ja katkesi sitten kokonaan. Hänen taikasauvaa pitelevä kätensä kohosi hänen otsalleen ja hän painoi äkkiä silmänsä kiinni. Hänen hengityksensä kulki rahisten sisään ja ulos. Sen rytmi oli liian kiivas, ja Siriuksen kiivaus laantui. Hän ei ollut mikään sairaanhoitaja, mutta Remuksen kuukausittaiset sairasjaksot olivat opettaneet hänelle paljon. Hän tiesi milloin ihmisen voimat olivat lopussa ja hän tarttui Snapea ronskisti vasemmasta käsivarresta.  
  
"Jatketaan tappeluamme myöhemmin. Nyt sinun täytyy istuutua...", hän sanoi rauhallisemmin ja aikoi johdattaa Snapen sohvan luo, mutta tämä tempaisi itsensä irti hänen otteestaan.  
  
"En tarvitse apuasi!" Snape ärähti ja otti askeleen eteenpäin, mutta hänen oikea jalkansa petti hänen allaan ja hän olisi kaatunut suoraan kasvoilleen ellei Sirius olisi ehtinyt estää sitä. Hän sai kiinni Snapen hartioista juuri ajoissa.  
  
"Remuksen eduksi on sanottava, ettei hän ole koskaan ollut yhtä uppiniskainen kuin sinä." Hän mutisi itsekseen kiertäessään kätensä tämän vyötärön ympäri. Snape pysyi kerrankin vaiti ja Sirius puolittain raahasi, puolittain kantoi hänet sen saman sohvan luo, jolla oli itse aiemmin torkkunut. "Pyysikö Dumbledore tosiaan sinua olemaan läsnä kokouksessa?" Hän kysyi epäluuloisena laskiessaan Snapen alas. Ei ollut Dumbledoren tapaista riskeerata kenenkään terveyttä edes tärkeän asian vuoksi.  
  
"Ei, hän vain sattui mainitsemaan siitä käydessään sairastuvalla pari tuntia sitten." Snape myönsi hieman nolostuneeseen sävyyn nojautuessaan raskaasti sohvan selkänojaa vasten silmät suljettuina. Hän puristi edelleen taikasauvaansa oikeassa kädessään.  
  
"Ja sinä arvelit, että sinun läsnäolosi olisi välttämätöntä?" Sirius kysyi ajatellen, että se olisi ollut hänelle niin tyypillistä. Snape oli aina ollut utelias ja yrittänyt ottaa selvää kaikesta, mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui. Hän ei näyttänyt siinä suhteessa muuttuneen vuosien mittaan, mutta Sirius ei voinut olla hämmästelemättä kuinka aseettomalta ja heikolta hän vaikutti.  
  
"Vointini oli aivan hyvä, kun lähdin sairastuvalta." Snape murahti selitykseksi ja vilkaisi Siriusta lyhyesti ennen kuin sulki uudelleen silmänsä. "En ottanut huomioon, että kohtaisin sinut." Hän jatkoi voimattomalla äänellä, joka kuulosti tutulta Siriuksen korvissa. Se oli vanhan ja väsyneen miehen ääni, samankaltainen kuin hänen omansa niinä aikoina, kun muistot Azkabanista ja ankeuttajista kiusasivat häntä.  
  
"Joten kaikki onkin minun syytäni?" Sirius kysyi ärtyen uudestaan, mutta Snape ei tuntunut kuulevan häntä. Hän sanoi jotain, mikä yllätti Siriuksen kokonaan.  
  
"Minä epäonnistuin tänään." Tappion karvas sävy kaikui niin selkeänä hänen muutoin hiljaisissa sanoissaan, että se järkytti Siriuksen. "Minä vihaan epäonnistumista, Sirius." Snape jatkoi ja hetken hänen huulensa vapisivat niin kovasti, että Sirius pelkäsi hänen purskahtavan itkuun.  
  
"Mitä tapahtui?" Hän kysyi varovasti istuutuessaan Snapen viereen sohvalle ja tarttuessaan kesken jääneeseen omenaansa jotain tehdäkseen. Snape huokaisi.  
  
"Arvioin väärin paikkani ja he huomasivat läsnäoloni." Hän vastasi ääni täynnä itseinhoa. "Nyt olen täysin hyödytön." Sirius ei voinut sen kuullessaan olla päästämättä lyhyttä haukahdusta muistuttavaa naurahdusta ja läimäyttämättä häntä kevyesti reiteen.  
  
"Tervetuloa kerhoon." Hän toivotti äänessään sekä hilpeyttä että katkeruutta. Snape loi häneen pitkän ja pohtivan silmäyksen ennen kuin tuhahti tyytymättömästi.  
  
"Unohdin, että sinut on suljettu siihen taloon. Miten sen siivous muuten etenee?" Hän kysyi tunkien samalla taikasauvansa takaisin viittansa taskuun. Sirius haukkasi viimeisen palan omenastaan kasvoillaan erittäin hapan ilme.  
  
"Hitaasti. Talo on täynnä suojaavia loitsuja, jotka estävät minua hankkiutumasta eroon tavaroista, joista vanhempani pitivät." Hän vastasi ja hävitti omenanrankansa pienellä taikasauvansa pyöräytyksellä.  
  
"Kai sentään hankkiuduit eroon siitä epäilyttävästä kotitontusta?" Snape alkoi toipua ja saavuttaa takaisin totuttua kaikkea halveksivaa äänensävyään, mutta Siriuksesta tuntui, että jokin oli silti pysyvästi muuttunut. Hänen oli otettava puheeksi asia, joka vaivasi häntä.  
  
"En vielä." Hän mutisi välinpitämättömäksi ja yskähti sitten käteensä yrittäessään saada sanotuksi, mitä oli aikonut. Snape katsoi häntä kulmiaan ivallisesti kohottaen, mutta ei pannut väliin yhtäkään terävää huomautusta.  
  
"Olen pahoillani niistä kouluaikojen piloista." Sirius sanoi melkein kuiskaten, mutta pitäen silmänsä koko ajan Snapessa. Snapen suu mutristui eikä hän vastannut mitään pitkään aikaan. Hänen mustat silmänsä tuijottivat tyhjinä jonnekin Siriuksen pään ohi ja hän näytti Siriuksesta hyvin haavoittuvalta. Etäisesti juuri sellaiselta, jolta Remus oli näyttänyt heidän ystävyytensä alkuaikoina ennen kuin oli saanut lisää itseluottamusta. "Severus?"  
  
"Minulla ei ole siihen mitään sanottava." Snape ärähti lopulta ja Sirius kohottautui ylös sohvalta. Hän tunsi olonsa kumman levottomaksi ollessaan huoneessa kahden Snapen kanssa.  
  
"Me voisimme edes yrittää tulla toimeen keskenämme." Hän sanoi sävyisästi. Jos joku olisi eilispäivänä sanonut hänelle, että hän tänään yrittäisi tehdä sovintoa Snapen kanssa, hän olisi nauranut puhujalle päin naamaa. Hän ravisti päätään hämmästellen.  
  
"Kenties me voisimme..." Snape mutisi. "Jos sinä et uskaltaudu kaksintaisteluun kanssani." Hän lisäsi haastavasti ja Sirius pyörähti nopeasti takaisin häneen päin.  
  
"Sano aika ja paikka, niin voit olla varma, että minä tulen." Hän ilmoitti kuuluvalla ja itsevarmalla äänellä, joka ei jättänyt epäselväksi sitä tosiasiaa, että hän oli valmis vastaamaan kaikkiin hänelle annettuihin haasteisiin. Snapen huulet kääntyivät hänelle tyypilliseen pieneen ylimieliseen virnistykseen.  
  
"Rääkyvä Röttelö, täsmälleen kolmen kuukauden kuluttua tästä hetkestä."  
  
******* 


	2. 2

Snape ei olisi uskonut, että joskus kaipaisi vakoojan rooliaan, mutta oltuaan pari kuukautta pelkästään opettajana, hän oli toipunut saamistaan vammoista ja alkanut kärsiä toimettomuudesta. Hän oli vähitellen alkanut tuntea olonsa toivottoman hyödyttömäksi. Tylypahkassa opettaminen oli kyllä haastavaa työtä, mutta sen suorittamisessa tuskin oli muuta vaaraa kuin joutua Neville Longbottomin surkeiden taikojen uhriksi. Siitä puuttui kaikenlainen hohto ja vaihtelu. Snape ei halunnut myöntää itselleen, että hän oli ollut myös mieltynyt siihen kunnioitukseen, jota hänen vakoojana toimiminensa olivat hänelle antaneet Dumbledoren kannattajien keskuudessa. Hän oli paljastumisensa myötä menettänyt erityisasemansa. Sen myötä hän oli myös joutunut todelliseen hengenvaaraan. Pimeyden lordi ei kohdellut kevyellä kädellä niitä, jotka todella pettivät hänet tai vakoilivat hänen vihollisensa hyväksi. Ei, hän yrittäisi tilaisuuden tullessa uudestaan hänen tappamistaan. Tylypahkan alueella, Dumbledoren suojissa, hän oli turvassa, mutta hän ei voisi tai edes haluaisi, Dumbledoren neuvoista huolimatta, piileskellä täällä ikuisuuksia.  
  
Hän silmäili tympääntyneenä ympäri työhuonettaan ja istuutui huokaisten työpöytänsä ääreen. Olisihan hänellä toki tekemistä, hän ajatteli ärtyneenä katsellessaan esseepinoa, joka oli hänen pöydällään. Hän oli itse asiassa aikataulustaan jäljessä, mutta hän ei jaksanut nyt vaivautua lukemaan ja korjaamaan oppilaidensa onnettomia räpellyksiä. He eivät yhtään kunnioittaneet sitä, että hän suunnitteli ja valitsi huolella sekä tuntiensa sisällön että vaatimansa esseiden aiheet. He olivat kiittämättömiä riiviöitä. Snape huokaisi uudestaan ja vilkaisi ulos huoneensa pikkuruisesta pölyisestä ikkunasta. Hän ei antanut kotitonttujen astua jalallaankaan hänen toimistoonsa, joka sisälsi eräitä hyvinkin tärkeitä ja salaisia aineita, eikä hän itse välittänyt pyyhkiä ikkunaansa. Yleensä hän kokonaan peitti sen ikkunanpieleen kiinnitetyllä puisella luukulla. Auringonvalo oli hänelle pelkkä riesa. Nyt oli kuitenkin jo ilta ja aurinko oli kadonnut horisontin taa. Kasvavan kuun kapea sirppi loisti yllättävän kirkkaana taivaalla. Snape kaipasi toimintaa, jännitystä, jotakin, joka saisi hänet taas tuntemaan itsensä eläväksi. Hän odotti kuin kuuta nousevaa kaksintaistelua Siriuksen kanssa. Se olisi hänen tilaisuutensa maksaa takaisin. Hän irvisti hieman omalle levottomuudelleen, kielsi itsepintaisesti itseään ajattelemasta sen todellista syytä ja ponkaisi ketterästi takaisin jaloilleen. Mitään ajattelematta hän työnsi ikkunan auki, nuuhkaisi nauttien siitä sisään tulvivaa viileää ilmaa ja liihotti sitten öiseen pimeyteen.  
  
*******  
  
Viikkoa myöhemmin...  
  
Sirius näki omituista unta, missä hän oli pukeutunut vähiin vaatteisiin ja yritti vietellä luokseen varjoissa lymyilevää hahmoa, jonka kasvoja hän ei kyennyt erottamaan. Hän oli suorastaan epätoivoinen ja heräsi hiestä märkänä ja pahasti hengästyneenä. Hieman nolostuneena hän havaitsi vuoteensa kostuneen unensa jäljiltä ja nousi ylös. Yö oli yhä pimeä hänen hiipiessään ulos huoneestaan ja kohti kylpyhuonetta, mutta hän ei päässyt sinne asti ennen kuin törmäsi käytävässä johonkuhun.  
  
"Remus?" Hän kysyi ja säpsähti pelästyksestä tajutessaan, ettei hänellä ollut taikasauvaansa mukanaan. Se oli jäänyt hänen yöpöydälleen.  
  
"Valois." Remuksen ääni komensi ja kohta pieni loistava piste syttyi hänen taikasauvansa päähän. Sirius näki ystävänsä ennen aikaa vanhentuneet ja hieman uniset piirteet ja huokaisi syvään helpotuksesta.  
  
"Miksi sinä hiiviskelet täällä pimeässä?" Remus kysyi tutkivasti toveriaan katsoen. Hänen aistinsa toimivat normaaleja ihmisen aisteja tehokkaammin eikä hän tarvinnut paljoa valoa kulkeakseen kompuroimatta eteenpäin.  
  
"Ajattelin kysyä samaa sinulta." Sirius mutisi ärtyneenä ja peläten, että Remus pian havaitsisi märän läikän hänen pyjamanhousujensa etumuksessa. Hänen vaistonsa käski häntä peittämään sen, mutta hänen liikkeensä olisivat vain lisänneet Remuksen uteliaisuutta.  
  
"Olin tulossa sinun huoneeseesi. Severuksella on sinulle tärkeää asiaa."  
  
"Severuksella? Keskellä yötä?" Sirius kysyi typertyneenä. Mitä Severus hänestä halusi? Oliko Harrylle ehkä sattunut jotain? "Onko hän täällä?" Remus pudisti päätään myötätuntoisena ja ymmärtäen hänen huolensa.  
  
"Ei, mutta hän on tulossa tänne aivan pian." Hän vastasi ja Sirius rypisti tyytymättömästi otsaansa niin, että siihen alkoi koskea. Snapella täytyi olla hänelle jotain erityisen tärkeää asiaa, jos hän tuli tänne kertomaan sen. Hänen oli nykyisin vaarallista liikkua Tylypahkan ulkopuolella. Mutta miksi hän oli ensin ottanut yhteyttä Remukseen eikä suoraan häneen, Siriukseen? Sirius tunsi rinnassaan vihaisen pistoksen, joka muistutti liian paljon mustasukkaisuutta. Hän ei halunnut Snapen puhuvan ennemmin Remuksen kuin hänen kanssaan. Eikä hän pitänyt siitä, että tämä liikkui öiseen aikaan yksin ulkona.  
  
"Minä alan muistuttaa Mollya!" Hän mutisi kiukkuisena itselleen.  
  
Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Snape saapui pitkään mustaan viittaansa pukeutuneena ja kiihtyneempänä kuin Sirius oli hänet kertaakaan aiemmin nähnyt.  
  
"Onko Harry kunnossa?" Sirius kysyi heti suljettuaan oleskeluhuoneen oven heidän perässään. Hän ei halunnut herättää äitiään eteisen muotokuvassa. Snape loi häneen ärtyneen silmäyksen nyökätessään ja lämmitteli käsiään takkatulen ääressä. Hän näytti tärisevän kylmästä.  
  
"Potter on kunnossa ja turvassa Tylypahkassa." Hän murahti lyhyesti siirtämättä mustien silmiensä katsetta pois Siriuksesta. Siriuksesta tuntui, että Snapen tuijotus kykeni läpivalaisemaan hänet, riisumaan hänet kertakaikkisen alastomaksi. Hän värähti ajatusta. Se ei ollut suinkaan vastenmielinen vaan pikemminkin...hän ravisti kiireesti päätään. Hän ei voinut ajatella jotain sellaista Snapesta, ei yksinkertaisesti voinut. Snape ei varmasti koskaan tuntisi mitään sellaista häntä, entistä kiusaajaansa kohtaan. Hän näki Snapen kulmakarvojen kohoavan kysyvästi, mutta ei ollut huomaavinaan sitä.  
  
"Taisin keskeyttää sinun varsin kuuman yösi." Snape totesi pilkalliseen ja jotenkin vihaiseen sävyyn. "Kutsuin sinua yhteyspeilillä, mutta sinusta kuului pelkkää voihkinaa."  
  
"Näin painajaista." Sirius vastasi lievästi häpeissään muistaessaan tuoreesti kuinka hän oli kostuttanut housunsa nukkuessaan ja nähdessään kummallista eroottista unta. "Mitä asiasi koskee?" Hän tivasi kiukkuisena Snapen nöyryytyksestä.  
  
"Asiani koskee sinua, Sirius." Snape vastasi. "Olen kuullut...saanut selville, että sinä olet suuressa vaarassa. Bellatrix suunnittelee jotakin pääsi menoksi." Hän jatkoi siirrellen hermostuneesti jalkojaan puhuessaan ja laskien katseensa maahan. Liekkien loimussa hänen kasvonsa vaikuttivat ankaran miettiviltä, kuin hän olisi kamppaillut itsensä kanssa. Sirius naurahti haukahdusta muistuttavasti.  
  
"Minä olen vaarassa? Täällä neljän seinän sisälläkö? Täällä minä olen ainoastaan vaarassa tulla seinähulluksi!" Hän huudahti heilauttaen kättään, mutta sitten hän pysähtyi tuijottamaan Snapea epäluuloisesti.  
  
"Miten sinä olet saanut kuulla Bellatrixin suunnitelmista? Ethän sinä enää ole vakoojanamme! Eikös Dumbledore ole kehottanut sinua pysymään Tylypahkassa?"  
  
"Sillä ei ole väliä, mistä minä tiedon sain! Väliä on vain sillä, että heillä on jokin suunnitelma sinun varallesi. He tarvitsevat sinua johonkin." Snape sihahti raaputtaen hajamielisennäköisenä vasenta käsivarttaan ja Sirius pohti tunsiko hän Pimeyden Piirron polttelevan, entisen Lordinsa kutsuvan.  
  
"Minä siis olen suuressa vaarassa? Niin suuressa vaarassa, ettei tieto siitä voinut odottaa aamuun? Ei, sinun, jota koko kuolonsyöjäkaarti vaanii petturina, täytyi tulla oikein henkilökohtaisesti kertomaan minulle...jokin tässä ei ole kohdallaan." Sirius naulitsi nyt Snapen katsellaan, ja tämä näytti hetken melkein pelästyneeltä, mutta peitti sen nopeasti ärtyneen ilmeen taakse. "Et ole kertonut minulle kaikkea." Sirius tuumasi kytäten nyt puhekumppaninsa jokaista elettä kuin saaliin vainunnut metsästyskoira. Snape kääntyi seuraamaan liekkien tanssia takassa tarkoituksella vältellen katsomasta häneen. Siltä Siriuksesta ainakin tuntui. Hän oli siitä jopa aavistuksen loukkaantunut eikä voinut olla miettimättä eikö hän Snapen mielestä ollut tarpeeksi komea katsottavaksi. Hän otti askeleen tätä kohti.  
  
"Mitä minun pitäisi sanoa? Että tulin, koska kaipasin koiramaista seuraasi?" Snape ivaili hyökkäävästi, mutta ei vieläkään suostunut katsekontaktiin.  
  
"Kaipasitko?" Sirius vastasi kysymykseen kysymyksellä ja hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat takaisin siihen yöhön, jolloin hän oli koirana lähestynyt loukkaantunutta Snape-lepakkoa peläten, että oli jo myöhäistä. Tämä oli ollut niin liikkumaton, aivan kuin kuollut. Sirius ei ollut koskaan uskonut näkevänsä Snapea sellaisena, niin pienenä ja haavoittuvaisena. Jollei se olisi ollut aivan naurettava väite, Sirius olisi sanonut, että hänellä oli jostain syystä tarve pitää huolta Severuksesta.  
  
"Totta puhuen..." Snape suoristi hieman kumaran asentonsa ennen kuin pyörähti uhmakkaana Siriukseen päin. Hänen tummat silmänsä kipinöivät ja hänen nyt sivuillaan roikkuvat kätensä puristuivat tiukoiksi nyrkeiksi. "En!" Hän kähisi tuskin kuuluvasti, mutta Sirius oli näkevinään ristiriidan hänen sanojensa ja silmiensä välillä, ja hetken mielijohteesta hän teki jotain, mitä pian katui. Hän sulki välimatkan heidän välillään, kietoi käsivartensa Snapen kaulan ympäri ja suuteli tämän huulia. Snape ei vetäytynyt pois, mutta hän jähmettyi eikä vastannut Siriuksen suudelmaan. Hänen silmänsä supistuivat kapeiksi kylmiksi viiruiksi ja Sirius vapautti hänet nopeasti otteestaan nolostuksesta punastuen. He seisoivat usean minuutin ajan paikoillaan painavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa kunnes Sirius ei kestänyt sitä enää enempää.  
  
"Severus, olen pahoillani tuosta...en ajatellut..." Hän mutisi lattiaa mittaillen ja tuntien poskiensa yhä hehkuvan. Hän kirosi itsekseen omaa typeryyttään, mutta tunsi myös raskaan pettymyksen poltteen sielussaan. Hän oli tullut tylysti torjutuksi, vaikkei se odottamatonta ollutkaan.  
  
"Säästä typerät sanasi!" Snape äyskäisi vihaisesti. "Sinä sitten nautit pelistäsi, etkö vain? Ja minä kun uskoin, että olit muuttunut ja oikeasti pahoillasi siitä, mitä aikoinaan minulle teit!" Hän kääntyi kiihtyneenä kannoillaan ympäri viittansa liepeet takanaan hulmahtaen ja suuntasi ovelle Siriuksen tuijottaessa typertyneenä hänen peräänsä. Ovella Snape vielä kerran kääntyi ja suuntasi Siriukseen murhaavan silmäyksen.  
  
"Muista, mitä sanoin. Bellatrix suunnittelee jotain pääsi menoksi. Pysy talossasi, vaikka tapahtuisi mitä. Haluan sinun säilyvän hengissä kaksintaisteluumme asti." Hän neuvoi sähisten ennen kuin paiskasi oven jäljessään kiinni niin voimakkaasti, että Siriuksen äiti heräsi muotokuvassaan ja täytti talon kirkunallaan. Sirius ei kuitenkaan kuullut sitä. Hän oli liian hämmentynyt ja keskittyi niin täydellisesti yritykseensä käsittää, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut, ettei hän olisi havahtunut sadankaan äidin huutoon.  
  
******  
  
Aamuyön vielä pimeinä tunteina pieni ja huomaamaton vampyyrilepakko palasi takaisin Tylypahkan linnaan. Se sujahti sisään pienestä avoimesta ikkunasta ja muutti heti muotonsa mieheksi, jolla oli tavanomaista kelmeämmät kasvot ja leimuavat sysimustat silmät. Snape oli vihainen, sillä hän tiesi juuri epäonnistuneensa pahemman kerran. Hän oli mennyt Siriuksen luo kahdesta syystä. Hän oli todellakin halunnut nähdä tämän, mutta enemmän kuin sitä, hän oli aikonut kertoa Siriukselle jotakin. Jotakin, jonka kertominen olisi ollut tärkeää. Siitä huolimatta hän oli tosipaikan tullen vaiennut. Ylpeys ja Siriuksen ylimielinen käytös olivat pysäyttäneet hänet eikä hän ollut saanut tunnustettua sitä, mitä aiemmin illalla oli tapahtunut. Hän ei ollut selittänyt Siriukselle, miksi tämä oli nyt vieläkin suuremmassa vaarassa kuin ennen.  
  
Snape poistui työhuoneestaan ja kulki hämäriä hiljaisia käytäviä ja portaita pitkin alas kohti tyrmiä ja hänen henkilökohtaisia asuintilojaan. Hän oli kaivannut jännitystä ja vapautta kyyhötettyään muutaman kuukauden Tylypahkassa, ja ottanut tavakseen tehdä öisiä lentoretkiä, jotka olivat vaikuttaneet hänestä itsestäänkin täysin päämäärättömiltä. Mutta tänä iltana hän oli tajunnut itsepetoksensa koko syvyyden. Hän oli ollut rauhaton, koska hänen sielunsa oli näennäisessä tylsistymisessäänkin janonnut kahta asiaa. Rakkautta ja kostoa. Hän hymähti vihaisesti. Hän ei ollut antanut itselleen anteeksi paljastumistaan vakoojana eikä sitä, että Bellatrix oli onnistunut haavoittamaan häntä hengenvaarallisesti. Ei, hän oli alitajuisesti etsinyt tilaisuutta kostaa tuolle hullulle naiselle, johon hän oli aikoinaan ollut ihastunut, ja edellisenä iltana hän oli kuvitellut saaneensa kaipaamansa. Kuinka typerä hän olikaan ollut!  
  
Snape lausui salasanan ja tempaisi huoneensa oven tarpeettoman kovalla voimalla auki. Sirius oli kehdannut suudella häntä. Se, miten vaivattomasti ja suorasukaisesti hän oli sen tehnyt, puhui Snapelle omaa kieltään. Siriukselle hän oli edelleen huvittava pikku leikkikalu, josta saattoi saada hieman hupia tylsiin hetkiin. Ei mitään muuta. Hänen rakkaudentunnustuksensa olisi epäilemättä naurattanut tätä suuresti. Varsinkin, kun tämä oli juuri viettänyt kiihkeän yön jonkun toisen kanssa. Hän ei halunnut ajatellakaan sitä! Hän oli kuullut vain yhden huokailevan äänen ja kuvitellut ensin Siriuksen tyydyttävän yksinäisyydessä itseään, mutta se, miten tottuneesti Sirius oli tuntunut häntä suutelevan, oli muuttanut hänen mieltään. Sirius tuskin vietti öitään yksin niin kuin hän itse teki. Ei, hänellä oli luultavasti ollut seuraa, joka oli juuri tyydyttänyt häntä Snapen ottaessa yhteyttä. Mutta kuka tämä seuralainen oli ollut? Rakastettu vai pelkkä satunnainen rakastaja?  
  
Snape heittäytyi täysissä pukeissa vuoteelleen. Sirius ei olisi voinut kutsua ketä tahansa taloonsa. Siriuksen rakastajan täytyi siis olla joku luotettu, sisäpiiriin kuuluva. Arvatenkin Remus Lupin, joka asui aina välillä Siriuksen talossa ja oli tämän läheinen ystävä. Remus oli varmaankin juuri lopettanut tehtävänsä ja vastannut. Hän oli vaikuttanut uniselta, mutta saattoi yhtä hyvin olla voipunut. Snape puristi kätensä tiukoiksi nyrkeiksi ja takoi voimattomasti sänkynsä patjaa. Naurettavaa, että hän oli rakastunut kiusaajaansa, joka aina vain nöyryytti häntä ja jakoi vuoteensa toisen kanssa. Naurettavaa tosiaan, mutta totta. Ja Siriuksen henki oli hänen vuokseen nyt enemmän vaarassa kuin aiemmin. Hänen ei auttaisi muu kuin tunnustaa.  
  
******* 


	3. 3

Harry Potter kulki juoksuaskelin pitkin hämärää käytävää, avasi mustan oven ja astui huoneeseen, jossa oli siniset valot. Hän juoksi huoneen poikki kiireellä ja astui toisesta ovesta toiseen huoneeseen, jossa oli monta pitkää ja korkeaa hyllykköä täynnä epämääräisiä tavaroita. Hän halusi kovasti jotakin...jotakin, joka oli aivan lähellä, melkein hänen ulottuvillaan. Kunhan hän vain pitäisi kiirettä, hän saisi sen käsiinsä...ei, ei!  
  
"Sinä edelleen näet siitä unia, Potter!" Snape huusi raivostuneena, mutta vihan takana, syvällä hänen sisuksissaan kouristeli pelko. Hän oli epäonnistumassa tässäkin tehtävässä. Ja se voisi olla kohtalokasta. Potterin olisi jo tähän mennessä pitänyt lakata uneksimasta ministeriön käytävästä, paikasta, jonne pimeyden lordi niin kipeästi halusi. "Minähän käskin sinun tyhjentää mielesi aina ennen nukkumaanmenoa! Oletko tehnyt kuten sanoin?" Hän tiuskaisi kysymyksensä ja tunsi päänsäryn alkavan. Hänellä oli ollut sitä usein viime aikoina. Se johtui stressistä. Siitä, että hän oli ollut niin typerä ja siitä, että hän ei ollut vieläkään puhunut Siriuksen kanssa.  
  
"Olen." Potter mutisi vältellen hänen katsettaan. Poika ilmiselvästi valehteli. Hölmö ei ymmärtänyt, kuinka tärkeää hänen olisi oppia suojaamaan itseään. Snape hymähti itsekseen tajutessaan ajatustensa ristiriitaisuuden. Hän syytti Potteria typeryydestä asiassa, jota tämä ei ymmärtänyt ja hän itse oli tehnyt jotain paljon typerämpää, vaikka hän oli asioista täysin selvillä.  
  
"Yritä jatkossa lujemmin! Se on äärimmäisen tärkeää!" Hän käski ja hänen ajatuksensa eksyivät taas Siriukseen ja suudelmaan, jonka tämä oli hänelle antanut. Ei! Hän tajusi äkkiä lähes kauhistuneena, ettei ollut poistanut tuota muistoa päästään eikä myöskään muistoa Bellatrixistä ennen kuin oli aloittanut oppituntinsa Harry Potterin kanssa. "Minä haluan jäädä kiinni. Minä haluan, että joku saa tietää. Minä tiedän, että minun täytyy kertoa Siriukselle tai edes antaa jonkun toisen kertoa hänelle." Hän ajatteli ja teki mielessään päätöksen.  
  
"Hyvä on..., sir." Potter vastasi uhmakkaasti häntä mulkoillen.  
  
"Se olisi parasta oman itsesi kannalta." Snape totesi hieroen toisella kädellä otsaansa ja laittaen toisella kädellä taikasauvansa takaisin viittansa taskuun. "Voit mennä, Potter. Minulla on muuta tärkeää tekemistä." Potter ei tarvinnut toista käskyä poistuakseen kiireesti hänen työhuoneestaan ja Snape jäi yksin. Hän kaivoi nopeasti peilin taskustaan ja istuutui pöytänsä ääreen. Hän huomasi inhoten, että hänen kätensä oli epävakaa hänen kohottaessaan peilin lähemmäs kasvojaan, jotka kiilsivät rasvasta.  
  
"Siri..." Oven avautuminen sai hänet säikähtämään ja melkein pudottamaan peilinsä. Hän kirosi hiljaa ja ärähti sitten. "Mitä nyt?" Säikähtäneennäköinen Draco Malfoy syöksyi sisään ja juoksi hänen luokseen huitoen käsillään kuin järkensä menettänyt.  
  
"Professori, professori, tulkaa äkkiä!" Dracon ääni oli lähellä hysteeristä, kun hän kiskoi Snapea ylös tuoliltaan ja liikkeelle vähät välittämättä opettajansa kunnioittamisesta. Snape sujautti peilinsä takaisin viittansa suojiin ja seurasi Dracoa käytävään. "Hän sanoi, että Te tiedätte mitä pitää tehdä!" Dracon ääni oli kohonnut korkeaksi ja kuulosti olevan lähellä särkymistä. Snape seurasi poikaa aavistaen, mikä oli pelästyttänyt tämän näin pahasti ja mitä hän kohtaisi siellä, mihin tämä hänet johdattaisi. Kidutuskirouksen. Ja Lucius Malfoyn.  
  
Hän oli oikeassa, sillä astuttuaan Luihuisten tuvan oleskeluhuoneeseen ja raivattuaan tiensä läpi järkyttyneiden oppilaiden muodostaman ringin, hän näki leveällä tummalla nahkasohvalla makaavan miehen. Mies, Lucius Malfoy, oli hyvin kalpea ja tärisi rajusti päästä jalkoihin. Hänen kätensä olivat puristuneet silmille niin tiukasti, että Snape pelkäsi hänen kaivavan ne pian ulos päästään. Sitäkin oli joskus tapahtunut kidutuskirouksen uhreille. Hän komensi kaikki oppilaat ulos huoneesta niin uhkaavan sävyyn, ettei kukaan heistä edes miettinyt uhmaavansa hänen käskyään. Paitsi Draco, joka oli jähmettynyt seisomaan hänen viereensä eikä tuntunut kuulevan hänen sanojaan.  
  
"Lucius!" Snape ärjäisi vihaiseen sävyyn vapisevalle miehelle, joka ei reagoinut vähääkään hänen kutsuunsa. Harmistuneena ja hieman peloissaan hän työnsi kätensä viittansa pieneen ylätaskuun ja veti sieltä esiin pienen läpinäkyvän pullon, jonka pohjalla oli tilkka yönmustaa nestettä. Snape irvisti sille. Pullo oli jäänne hänen vakooja-ajoiltaan, mutta se kulki yhä hänen mukanaan. Pimeyden lordilla oli tapana palkita ja rangaista palvelijoitaan sen mukaan, kuinka he suoriutuivat tehtävistään. Kidutuskirous oli hänen suosikkirangaistusmuotonsa, mutta vakavat virheet palkittiin aina tappokirouksella. Luciuksen ruumin - ja mielentilasta päätellen pimeyden lordi oli ollut erityisen tyytymätön tähän ja ehkä jopa aikonut kidutuksen jälkeen tappaa tämän tai jättää tämän tylsämielisyyden tilaan koko loppuiäkseen. Se herätti Snapen mielessä tärkeän kysymyksen: Miksi? Ja miten Lucius oli onnistunut pakenemaan? Mutta hänellä ei nyt ollut aikaa miettiä sitä.  
  
"Lucius!" Snape kutsui uudestaan miestä nimeltä, mutta mies ei vieläkään reagoinut. Snape kiroili hiljaa ääneen. "Lucifer, ei ole Malfoyn suvun maineen mukaista viettää viimeiset elonvuodet suljetulla osastolla St. Mungosissa." Hän ajatteli mielessään hermostuneena ja vilkaisi sivulleen. Draco seisoi yhä aivan hänen vieressään tuijottaen isäänsä kauhistuneena. Poika näytti siltä, että kaipasi jotain tekemistä.  
  
"Draco...auta minua ja ota tämä." Snape käski tavallista rauhallisemmin ja Draco ojensi tärisevän kätensä ja otti Snapen kädessä pitelemän pullon. Snape tarttui kovaotteisesti Luciuksen käsiin ja pakotti ne väkisin pois tämän kasvoilta. Luciuksen silmät seisoivat selällään, mutta hän ei näyttänyt näkevän mitään siitä, mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui. Snape saattoi kuvitella, mitä hän katseli, ja tahtomattaankin hän värähti. Hän ravisti Luciusta rajusti.  
  
"Se on ohi, Malfoy! Katso minua!" Hän käski karskisti ja oli jo valmistautumassa läimäyttämään tätä kasvoille, kun tämän silmäluomet räpsähtivät ja katse keskittyi harittaen hänen kasvoihinsa.  
  
"Narcissa?" Luciuksen ääni oli kamalan käheä. Helpotuksen tunne huokui Snapen yli ja hän tunsi sen myötä melkein vastustamatonta halua nauraa sille, että Lucius luuli häntä vaimokseen. Hän hillitsi kuitenkin itsensä.  
  
"Ei aivan. Arvaa uudelleen, Lucifer." Hän vastasi ja Lucius räpytti uudestaan silmiään. Snape näki hänen ohimoidensa kiiltelevän hiestä ja tunsi hänen lihastensa voimakkaan vapinan. Lucius pyrki istuma-asentoon, mutta hänen lihaksensa eivät tahtoneet suorittaa hänen käskyjään. Hän pääsi vain puoliväliin asti ennen kuin hänen voimansa loppuivat.  
  
"Severus." Hän huokaisi luovuttaneena ja päästi hiljaisen valituksen huuliltaan. "Viime kerrasta onkin jo aikaa." Hän lisäsi peittelemättömän katkerana ja kivusta irvistellen laskeutuessaan takaisin makuulle.  
  
"Mitä sinulle tapahtui, isä?" Draco puuttui puheeseen ääni väristen ja kasvot vitivalkoisina. Lucius ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota hänen sanoihinsa eikä edes katsonut häneen päin. Ulkopuolinen olisi luullut, ettei hän ollut kuullut poikansa puhetta, mutta Snape tiesi paremmin katsoessaan koko ajan hänen silmiinsä. Hän ei ollut valmis jakamaan kokemuksiaan poikansa kanssa, vaikka Snape oli sitä mieltä, että hänen olisi jo pitänyt tehdä se. Draco olisi pian tarpeeksi vanha seuraamaan kunnioittamansa isän jalanjäljissä ja liittyäkseen kuolonsyöjiin. Snape ei tiennyt lähellekään kaikkea Luciuksesta, mutta sen hän tiesi varmasti, ettei tämä halunnut pojastaan kuolonsyöjää. He tiesivät molemmat, ettei Draco kestäisi sellaista elämää. Hänellä ei ollut isänsä kivunsietokykyä.  
  
"Minulla on Mustan Unen juomaa. Se auttaa sinua lepäämään ja keräämään voimiasi." Snape sanoi napsauttaen sormiaan Dracolle, jonka aivot näyttivät toimivan vain pienellä teholla normaalista ja joka ei aluksi ollenkaan reagoinut hänen sanoihinsa. Snape loi häneen terävän silmäyksen ja se sai pojan ymmärtämään ja kiireesti ojentamaan pullon takaisin opettajalleen.  
  
"Juuri sen vuoksi minä tulinkin, nyt muistan..." Lucius mumisi poissaolevalla äänellä ja Snape juotti hänelle muutaman tipan mustaa nestettä, joka oli yksi hänen erikoisuuksistaan. Sen juominen toi unettoman, tyhjän ja mustan unen ja antoi kärsineelle mielelle mahdollisuuden toipua. Se oli hyvä ensiapu varsinkin kidutuskiroukseen ja aikanaan se oli tehnyt Snapen kuolonsyöjäelämästä paljon siedettävämpää, mutta sen käyttöön oli myös helppo jäädä kiinni. Sillä oli myös helppo tappaa ja Snape jos kuka tiesi sen.  
  
Minuutin kuluessa Lucius vaipui silmät sulkeutuneina rauhalliseen uneen. Hänen lihastensa jännitys laukesi ja hänen hengityksensä oli syvää ja tasaista.  
  
"Paraneeko hän, professori?" Draco kuiskasi kysymyksensä pelokkaana ja tuijotti edelleen herkeämättä isäänsä.  
  
"Luulisin niin. Siirrän hänet omiin huoneisiini, joissa hän saa olla rauhassa." Snape vastasi ajatellen Dumbledorea. Hänen olisi heti puhuttava tämän kanssa. Sirius pitäisi hoidella myöhemmin.  
  
*******  
  
"Kerro minulle totuus, Sirius." Remus sanoi kuiskaten toverilleen heidän pysähtyessään aikaisin seuraavana aamuna erään oven taakse Tylypahkan tyrmissä ja Siriuksen muuntautuessa koirasta takaisin ihmiseksi. Remus ei ollut suostunut antamaan Siriuksen tulla yksin Tylypahkaan. "Olemmeko täällä siksi, että olet huolissasi Harryn hengestä, siksi, että olet huolissasi Snapen hengestä vai siksi, että pelkäät Malfoyn jakavan vuoteen Snapen kanssa?" Hän kysyi vakavana, mutta Sirius ei vastannut. Hän ainoastaan heitti Remukseen tappavan katseen miettien samalla, että totuus lepäsi jossain noiden kaikkien kolmen vaihtoehdon keskellä. Ajatus Voldemortin uskollisesta kuolonsyöjästä, Lucius Malfoysta, saman katon alla hänen rakkaan kummipoikansa kanssa sai hänen hermonsa kiristymään, oli Malfoy sitten haavoittunut tai ei. Ja Snape oli taatusti kuolonsyöjien tappolistalla. Toisaalta tiedonmurut kertoivat, että Snape oli vienyt Malfoyn omiin tiloihinsa, ja hän tuskin ottaisi sellaista riskiä, ellei olisi varma omasta turvallisuudestaan. Yön aikana Sirius oli miettinyt asiaa moneen kertaan ja aina hän oli päätynyt siihen pahimpaan. Snapella oli suhde Malfoyn kanssa. Mikä olisikaan Snapelle sen parempi tae turvallisuudesta kuin molemminpuolinen rakkaus? Ja eikö se selittänytkin hyvin sen, että Malfoyn tiedettiin aina puhuvan Snapesta kunnioittavasti? "Enkö minäkin tiedä sydämessäni, että he sopivat hyvin yhteen?" Sirius ajatteli, mutta hän karisti ajatuksen mielestään. Lucius Malfoy oli aito kuolonsyöjä, jota Snape oli vakoojana pettänyt yhtälailla kuin kaikkia muitakin kuolonsyöjiä. Heillä ei ollut mitään yhteistä. Mutta miksi Malfoy sitten oli täällä ja juuri Snapen luona? Dumbledore tuskin antaisi hänen jäädä, jos hän olisi suoranainen uhka Harrylle, mutta...Sirius pudisti päätään vihaisesti. Hän ei päässyt mihinkään pyörittämällä asiaa päässään.  
  
"Haluan tietää, mitä se liero täällä tekee." Hän murahti ja Remus yritti vielä kerran puhua hänet ympäri.  
  
"Minusta sinä toimit hätiköidysti...anna minun tulla kanssasi sisään." Hän neuvoi hiljaa, mutta Sirius kielsi. Hän halusi puhua Snapen kanssa kahden, kenties selvittää heidän välinsä ja...  
  
"Ei, minun täytyy tehdä tämä yksin." Hän sanoi äänellä, joka ei sallinut vastaväitteitä. Remus nyökkäsi tuskin huomattavasti.  
  
"Hyvä on, mutta ole varovainen. Odotan lähettyvillä, jos tarvitset apua, kutsu minua." Hän sanoi ja katosi ylös johtaviin portaisiin päätään pyöritellen. Sirius henkäisi muutaman kerran hyvin syvään ja tuijotti puista ovea edessään. Hän ei tiennyt salasanaa, joka olisi avannut sen, joten hän tyytyi koputtamaan. Hetken päästä ovi hitaasti avautui.  
  
"Sirius." Snape henkäisi yllättyneenä, ja niin kuin Siriuksesta näytti, myös hieman pelästyneenä. Hän oli jo täysin pukeutunut ja valmistautunut alkavaan työpäiväänsä. "Mitä sinä täällä teet? Sinun pitäisi pysyä talosi suojissa." Hän sihahti normaaliin ärtyneeseen sävyynsä, mutta Sirius oli varma, että oli hetken nähnyt huolta hänen silmissään.  
  
"Olisi varminta puhua tästä ilman mahdollisia ylimääräisiä korvia." Sirius vastasi työntyen kutsua odottamatta Snapen ohi sisälle tämän yksityistiloihin ja huomasi astuneensa olohuoneeseen, jota hallitsivat suuri tulisija ja korkea tummaksi maalattu kirjahylly täynnä paksuja teoksia. Katonrajassa leijuva kaunis kattokruunu antoi huoneelle vain hämyisän valaistuksen, mutta Sirius näki silti tarpeeksi ja tunsi pienen hymyn leviävän huulilleen. Näky sopi täydellisesti hänen kuvitelmaansa Snapesta. Järjestelmällinen älykkö, monessa suhteessa Remuksen kaltainen, mutta kuitenkin niin erilainen.  
  
"Mitä sinä haluat, Sirius? Minulla on..." Snape aloitti ja Sirius pyörähti nopeasti ympäri kohdatakseen hänet kasvotusten.  
  
"Kiire." Hän mutisi mittaillen puhekumppaniaan tarkkaan katseellaan. Snape siristi silmänsä kapeiksi uhkaaviksi viiruiksi. Hänen oikea kätensä suoristi hänen mustan kaapunsa vasemman hihan suuta hermostuneen oloisesti ja hän kuulosti melkein säikyltä älähtäessään  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
"Sinulla on kiire. Sitähän sinä olit sanomassa?" Sirius vastasi ivailevaan sävyyn, vaikka tunsi äkkiä, että hänen suunsa oli liian kuiva ja että hänen haaroissaan kihelmöi. Snape nyökkäsi tuijottaen häntä äärimmäisen epäluuloisesti. Hän näytti synkältä ja uupuneelta, ja Sirius tunsi vallatonta halua unohtaa puhuminen kokonaan ja vain painaa huulensa hänen huulilleen. Hän voisi poistaa rasituksen jäljet Snapen kasvoilta. Hän voisi pitää huolen...ei!  
  
"Remus kertoi, että Lucius Malfoy on täällä Tylypahkassa." Hän sanoi yrittäen ajatella järkevästi. Hänhän oli ennen kaikkea tullut varmistaakseen Harryn turvallisuuden, ei Snapen vuoksi. Niin hän itselleen kerta toisensa jälkeen toisti, mutta yrityksistään huolimatta hän ei pystynyt vakuuttamaan itseään. Snapen silmissä välähti viha, mutta hänen äänensä oli rauhallinen hänen vastatessaan  
  
"Lupin on oikeassa, mutta voin vakuuttaa Potterin olevan täysin turvassa. Sinulla ei siis ole mitään syytä huoleen."  
  
"Malfoy on kuolonsyöjä! Hän voi olla täällä tappaakseen sinut ja Harryn! On täyttä hulluutta antaa...!" Sirius huudahti, mutta Snape kohotti kärsimättömästi sormensa huulilleen.  
  
"Shhh...pidä pienempää ääntä!" Hän sihisi ja nyökäytti päätään huoneen perällä vasemmassa nurkassa olevaa suljettua ovea kohti. "Lucius tarvitsee lepoa." Hän jatkoi ja hänen sanoistaan kuultava huolenpito sai Siriuksen mustasukkaiseen raivoon. Hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli hyökätä Snapen makuuhuoneeseen ja raastaa Malfoy ylös sängystä. Väliäkö sillä, että hän tekisi sillä tavalla itsestään naurettavan! Hän ei halunnut Malfoyta lähellekään hänen...Snapea. Vain suurin ponnistuksin hän sai pidettyä itsensä aisoissa.  
  
"Voi Lucius -parkaa. Hän on yön jäljiltä vielä niin väsynyt." Hän mutisi halveksien ja Snapen kasvot vääristyivät hurjasta raivosta. Mustat silmät leimuten tämä astui lähemmäs häntä.  
  
"Pidä typerät mielipiteesi ominasi! Sinä et tiedä hänestä mitään! Et yhtään mitään!" Hän sähähti taikasauva äkkiä kohotettuna kädessään. Sirius kohotti vaistomaisesti omansa puolustusasentoon ja tunsi ilkeän piston rinnassaan tajutessaan, että Snape välitti Malfoysta niin paljon, että puolusti tätä häneltä. Se sai hänet melkein pahoinvoivaksi. Malfoy. Olisipa Snapen rakastaja kuka tahansa muu kuin Lucius Malfoy, joka oli kylmäverinen roisto ja todennäköisesti vain käytti Severusta hyväkseen.  
  
"Ja sinä tunnet hänet läpikotaisin?" Sirius kysyi hiljaa. Snape rypisti vihaisesti otsaansa hänen kysymykselleen, mutta vastasi sitten vain tyynesti  
  
"Paremmin kuin useimmat." Hänen katseensa muuttui hetkeksi etäiseksi ja tyhjäksi kuin hän olisi eksynyt toiseen maailmaan. "Toiseen maailmaan Lucius Malfoyn kanssa". Sirius ajatteli ja mustasukkaisuus uhkasi äkkiä tehdä hänet hulluksi. Hän olisi tuhannet kerrat Malfoyta parempi!  
  
"Onko hän rakastajasi?" Hän pakottautui lausumaan ääneen mieltään polttavan kysymyksen. Hän halusi kuulla vastauksen suoraan Snapen suusta. Snape seisoi pitkään vaiti ja tuijotti häntä suu pohtivassa mutrussa.  
  
"Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" Hän murahti lopulta eikä Sirius voinut enää pysäyttää itseään. Typerää tai naurettavaa, mutta hänen täytyi toimia. Hän työnsi taikasauvansa päättäväisesti takaisin taskuunsa.  
  
"Minä välitän sinusta. Minä luulen, että..." Hän sanoi nielaisten ensin loput lauseestaan, mutta selviytyen viimein perille. "Minä luulen, että olen rakastunut sinuun." Hänen sanansa olivat pelkkä vaimea kuiskaus, ja hän tunsi kuinka hänen poskiaan kuumotti. Hän odotti vastaukseksi ivallista naurua, mutta sitä ei kuulunut. Halveksivan sijasta Snape näytti olevan kauhuissaan hänen tunnustuksestaan. Tämä kalpeni äkkiä vitivalkoiseksi ja otti pari askelta taakse.  
  
"Sinä pilailet!" Hän väitti ja naurahti omituisesti. Sirius menetti loputkin vähäisestä maltistaan. Välittämättä enää tippaakaan puheista hän harppasi Snapen luo sanoen ärtyneenä  
  
"Päättele tästä, onko se totta vai ei!" ja painaen oman vartalonsa Snapen vartaloa vasten samalla kun heidän huulensa yhtyivät pehmeämmin kuin Sirius mustasukkaisessa himossaan olisi halunnut. Hän ei halunnut Snapen luulevan, että hän kaipasi vain tämän ruumiillista koskettamista, mutta yllätyksekseen hän huomasi Snapen huulten imeytyvän lujasti kiinni hänen omiinsa ja vastaavan hänen suudelmaansa kuumalla intohimolla. Snapen kädet kiertyivät hänen selkäänsä ja tunnustelivat sitä kevyesti ja hieman arkaillen. Sirius värähti ja yritti vetää hänet tiukemmin syliinsä, mutta silloin hän äkkiä peräytyi.  
  
"Sirius..." Snape kuiskasi silmät laajenneina. "Sinun ei pitäisi...minun pitäisi..." Hän mutisi kääntyen äkkiä nopeasti selin. "Tämä on hulluutta!" Hän puuskahti ja käveli levottomannäköisenä sammuksissa olevan takan ääreen. Hetken epäröityään Sirius seurasi häntä.  
  
"Onko sillä väliä?" Hän kysyi virnistäen ja kietoi varovasti kätensä takaapäin Snapen olkapäiden ympäri. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan tuntiessaan tämän ruumiin aavistuksenomaisen vapinan. "Onko jokin vialla?" Hän kysyi ja toivoi samassa, ettei olisi lausunut mietettään ääneen. Snape vapautti itsensä rajusti hänen otteestaan ja alkoi harppoa huoneessa edestakaisin ilmeessään häkkiin vangitun eläimen epätoivoinen raivo.  
  
"Kaikki olisi hyvin, jos sinä vain älyäisit pysyä talossasi!" Hän jupisi kädet nyrkkiin puristettuina. "Ja jos sinä et olisi niin typerä, että välittäisit minusta!" Hän pysäytti askeleensa äkkiä ja heitti Siriukseen synkän katseen. "Minä rakastan Luciusta ja hän rakastaa minua!" Hän sihahti ja Sirius saattoi nähdä hänen suupielensä nykivän ja ohimosuonensa tykyttävän.  
  
"Sinä valehtelet! Minä tunsin, kuina sinäkin halusit...!" Siriuksen ääni oli kohonnut huudoksi hänen sitä huomaamatta ja Snape vastasi kiivaasti keskeyttäen hänen puheensa  
  
"Ruumiini reagoi läheisyyteesi, mutta se ei tarkoita...!" Hänen lauseensa katkesi nurkan pienen oven avautuessa ja mustaan kaapuun huolimattomasti kietoutuneen hahmon astuessa huoneeseen. Sirius veti esille taikasauvansa ja tunsi halua taikoa tainnutusloitsun Lucius Malfoyhin, joka hiipi hitaasti heitä kohti. Tämä oli kasvoiltaan lakanaakin kalpeampi ja vaikutti sairaalta, mutta Sirius näki tämän harmaiden silmien tuikkivan terävinä kun tämän katse tavoitti ja saman tien tunnisti hänet.  
  
"Ongelmia, Severus?" Malfoy kysyi pehmeästi Snapelta siirtämättä silmiään pois Siriuksesta. Hänellä ei ollut taikasauvaa tai ainakaan Sirius ei nähnyt sitä.  
  
"Ei mitään sellaista, mitä en pystyisi itse hoitelemaan. Mene sinä vaan takaisin nukkumaan. Sinä tarvitset lepoa." Snape vastasi ja Sirius kuuli, kuinka hän pakotti äänensävynsä tyynemmäksi vakuuttaakseen Malfoyn, mutta epäonnistui.  
  
"Oletko varma?" Malfoy kysyi epäillen ja vaihtoi lyhyen katseen Snapen kanssa ennen kuin hänen silmänsä taas palasivat takaisin Siriukseen. "Jos Sirius Musta häiritsee sinua, rakkaani, anna minun hankkiutua hänestä eroon." Hän sanoi uhkaavaan sävyyn kohdistaen sanansa Siriukselle, mutta Snape naurahti ottaen häntä hellästi lantioista kiinni ja vetäen hänet syleilyynsä. Malfoy nojautui kiitollisena häntä vasten.  
  
"Ei, Lucifer, hän osaa ovelle itsekin. Minä vien sinut takaisin sänkyyn." Snape vastasi katsomatta Siriukseen, mutta Lucius Malfoy sen sijaan tuijotti tätä yhä kiinteästi kuin olisi yrittänyt lukea tämän mieltä. Sirius huomasi olevansa lyöty eikä hänellä ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin vetäytyä ulos häntä koipien välissä.  
  
******* 


	4. 4

Snape talutti Luciuksen askeettisen karuun makuuhuoneeseen, jossa oli ainoastaan leveä vuode ja yöpöytä.  
  
"Sinä siis rakastat minua, Severus?" Lucius sanoi huvittuneesti ja pirullisesti hymyillen, vaikka olikin yhä uupunut. "Suutele siis minua." Hän pyysi naurahtaen ja työntäen vartalonsa kiinni Snapen vartaloon.  
  
"Suu kiinni!" Snape napsautti tyrkäten hänet kovakouraisesti vuoteelle. Hän kiersi pitkin askelin vuoteen ympäri vaatimattoman yöpöydän luo ja kaivoi sen laatikosta kellertävää paksua nestettä sisältävän pullon. Hän ojensi sen Luciukselle, joka otti sen vastaan nenäänsä nyrpistäen.  
  
"Lisää myrkkyjäsi?" Lucius kysyi nuuhkaistuaan pullon suuta hyvin varovasti. Snape irvisti hänelle happamesti.  
  
"Se ehkäisee mahdollisia lihaskouristuksia, joita kidutuskirous saattaa aiheuttaa. Juo se ja käy takaisin nukkumaan." Hän murahti vastaukseksi ja yritti olla ajattelematta Siriusta tai sitä, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Sirius oli kertonut hänelle, että luuli rakastavansa häntä. Sen olisi kaiken logiikan mukaan pitänyt helpottaa tilannetta ja tehdä hänen olonsa paremmaksi, mutta se oli vain pahentanut sitä. Sirius voisi joutua kärsimään hänen vuokseen ja jotenkin se ajatus oli vaikeampi kestää nyt kun hän tiesi tämän vastaavan hänen omiin tunteisiinsa. Hän myös tiesi nyt, että jos Bellatrix onnistuisi vangitsemaan hänet, Sirius yrittäisi pelastaa hänet ellei hän ollut onnistunut karkottamaan tätä valehtelemalla rakastavansa Luciusta.  
  
"Tiesitkö, että sinä olet uskomattoman hölmö?" Lucius kysyi retorisesti tyhjennettyään juomapullon. Hän tuijotti Snapea edelleen huvittuneena. "Minä kuulin, kun Sirius Musta tunnusti sinulle rakkautensa, ja sen mukaan, mitä Bella minulle kertoi, sinä vastaat hänen tunteisiinsa. Selitä siis minulle, mikset tehnyt niin kuin olisi ollut järkevintä - ottanut häntä syleilyysi ja pannut häntä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hän olisi pitänyt siitä ja sinä myös." Hän jatkoi virnistäen ja harmikseen Snape tunsi lievän kuumotuksen ilmestyvän kaulalleen. Luciuksen sanoissa oli totuuden siemen. Yksinkertaisinta olisi ollut vain antaa ruumiin osoittaa mitä hänen mielessään liikkui, mutta hän ei ollut rohjennut tehdä sitä. Ja hän oli yhä ollut liian ylpeä myöntääkseen Siriukselle, että hän oli tyrinyt pahan kerran. Hän oli myös pelännyt, että Sirius halveksisi häntä totuuden kuultuaan. Se olisi ollut jopa pahempaa kuin viha, jota tämä luultavasti nyt tunsi häntä kohtaan. Snape tunsi voivansa pahoin. Hän oli itsekäs pelkuri eikä sitä käynyt kieltäminen.  
  
"En osaa selittää sitä." Hän mutisi vastaukseksi.  
  
"Mikset ratkaisisi Bellaan liittyvää ongelmaasi yksinkertaisimmalla ja lopullisimmalla tavalla?" Lucius kysyi leveästi haukotellen.  
  
"Miten sitten?" Snape vastasi otsaansa kurtistaen ja Lucius päästi lyhyen naurahduksen.  
  
"Tappamalla hänet tietenkin! Älä sano, ettei se vaihtoehto ole käynyt mielessäsi." Hän sanoi edelleen virnistys kasvoillaan, mutta hänen silmänsä kiilsivät nyt peittelemättömän kylminä ja julmina. Ne olivat kylmäverisen tappajan silmät, ja Snape tunsi vatsaansa hieman kouristavan. Hän ei vastannut mitään. Hän oli ajatellut sitä, mutta sitä hän ei aikonut milloinkaan lausua ääneen. Ja sitä paitsi, mitä merkitsisi yhden vihollisen tappaminen, kun vastassa oli niitä monta kymmentä? "Voin jopa tarjota siihen apuani." Lucius lisäsi hiljaisuuden venyttyä turhan pitkäksi. Hän laskeutui makuulle ja ummisti silmänsä.  
  
"Miksi?" Snape kysyi epäluuloisena. Hän oli jo aikoja sitten lakannut yrittämästä ymmärtää Luciuksen roolia tässä taistelussa. Lucius oli näennäisen uskollinen pimeyden lordille ja tämän aatteille, mutta petti silti tätä. Hän oli tiennyt Snapen olevan vakooja jo ennen kuin pimeyden lordi koki ensimmäisen tappionsa, mutta hän oli pitänyt tiedon omanaan ja edelleen jakanut tärkeitä tietoja Snapen kanssa. Snape mietti miksi. Kenen hyväksi Lucius toimi? Kenties hän piti kaikki tiet avoinna selviytyäkseen voittajaksi voittipa kumpi puoli tahansa. Siinä oli järkeä, mutta Dumbledore oli sanonut luottavansa häneen. Luottavansa miten? Sitä vanha velho ei ollut suostunut kertomaan. Lucius oli Snapelle lähempänä ystävää kuin kukaan aiemmin oli ollut, mutta se ei tarkoittanut, että Snape olisi koskaan luottanut häneen. Hän oli harkinnut juottavansa Luciukselle totuusseerumia, mutta siitä olisi tuskin ollut mitään hyötyä, koska heistä kumpikin oli oppinut vastustamaan sen vaikutusta. Hän ei uskonut olevansa itse hengenvaarassa, sillä yksikään kuolonsyöjä ei olisi niin hullu, että tulisi Tylypahkaan tappoaikeissa.  
  
"Koska kosto on suloinen, Severus. Mieti ehdotustani." Luciuksen vastaus oli pelkkää unista supinaa. Snape alkoi miettiä.  
  
*********  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange istuutui miehensä vuoteelle ja kumartui suutelemaan tämän otsaa. Rodolphus nukkui syvää unta eikä ollut tietoinen vaimonsa läsnäolosta ja Bellatrix tiesi sen myös, mutta oli siitä vain iloinen. Hän ei halunnut miehensä näkevän hänen haavoittunutta ilmettään. Hän oli kylmäverinen nelissäkymmenissä oleva nainen, jossa ei ollut paljoa lempeyttä jäljellä. Kuitenkin hän vilpittömästi rakasti aviomiestään. Rodolphus oli ainoa mies, jota hän oli koskaan rakastanut. Muut miehet hänen elämässään olivat olleet pelkkää leikkiä tai valtapeliä. Hän puristi kätensä vihaisesti nyrkkiin. Severus Snape oli melkein riistänyt häneltä hänen rakkaimpansa. Bellatrix oli viikon ajan nähnyt painajaisia tuosta illasta, jolloin Rodolphus oli loukkaantunut, ja hän oli syyttänyt itseään varovaisuutensa hetkellisestä herpaantumisesta. Hänen olisi pitänyt arvata, että Severus yrittäisi kostaa hänelle paljastumisestaan ja vammautumisestaan. Pimeyden lordi oli epäillyt Severuksen luotettavuutta, mutta hänkään ei ollut uskonut, että Severuksella olisi ollut rohkeutta tai keinoja osallistua kokouksiin ylimääräisenä korvaparina silloin kun tätä itseään ei ollut kutsuttu paikalle. Bellatrixin tarkat silmät olivat onneksi havainneet tämän läsnäolon, mutta tämä oli päässyt pakoon. Mestari oli ollut raivoissaan ja hänen palvelijansa olivat saaneet kokea sen karvaimman kautta.  
  
Bellatrix suuteli miehensä otsaa uudelleen.  
  
"Nuku rauhassa, kultaseni.", hän kuiskasi, pyyhkäisi tummat hiuksensa silmiltään ja kohottautui seisaalleen. Hän käveli ikkunaan ääreen ja veti verhot sen eteen pimentäen valoisan huoneen. Rodolphus -parka oli lyönyt pahasti päänsä tipahdettuaan muutaman metrin alas äkkijyrkältä rinteeltä Severuksen loitsun yllättämänä. Bellatrix tiesi olleensa itse tämän loitsun kohteena, mutta se ei muuttanut mitään hänen mielessään. Nähdessään Rodolphuksen putoavan maahan ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt tehdä elettäkään, hän oli tuntenut niin suunnatonta vihaa ja epätoivoa, että sitä oli mahdotonta sanoin selittää. Hän oli luullut menettäneensä rakkaimpansa. Hänen onnekseen Severuskin oli yllättynyt tekonsa seurauksista niin paljon, että oli hetken vain seisonut aloillaan hölmistyneenä. Snape ei koskaan ollut ollut innokas tappamaan ja Rodolphus oli sentään joskus ollut hänen verraten hyvä ystävänsä. Bellatrix oli käyttänyt hyväkseen miehen hämmennystä. Vain vaivoin hän oli hillinnyt halunsa lausua tappokirouksen ja ainoa syy siihen oli se, että kuolema olisi ollut aivan liian armeliasta. Sen sijaan hän oli lukenut miehen mieltä, kun tämän suojaukset olivat alhaalla, ja löytänyt sen pinnalta nopeasti täydellisen kostonvälineensä. Rakkaan serkkunsa Sirius Mustan.  
  
Bellatrix jätti miehensä huoneen oven hieman raolleen kuullakseen paremmin, jos Rodolphus heräisi, vaikkei se todennäköisesti tapahtuisi tuntikausiin. Jos hänellä olisi ollut enemmän aikaa tai järkeä hän olisi yrittänyt samalla onkia Severukselta mestarille hyödyllisiä salaisuuksia, mutta hän itse oli ollut hädissään ja kostonhimoinen. Heti tietonsa hankittuaan hän oli heittänyt tainnutusloitsun tämän ylle ja kiiruhtanut tarkistamaan kuinka Rodolphukselle oli käynyt. Näky, joka häntä oli odottanut hänen saavuttuaan miehensä luo ei koskaan pyyhkiytyisi pois hänen mielestään. Maassa, Rodolphuksen ruumiin vieressä, oli ollut paljon verta, aivan liikaa verta. Se oli ollut ensimmäinen kerta kolmeenkymmeneen vuoteen, kun Bellatrix oli tuntenut kyyneleet silmissään eikä hän ollut pitänyt siitä. Hän oli saanut kuin saanutkin Rodolphuksen suojaan, mutta Severus oli sillä välin ehtinyt toipua loitsusta ja häipyä. Sillä ei ollut kuitenkaan ollut väliä. Bellatrix oli saanut pimeyden lordilta luvan hoidella petturi ja hän tekisi sen viimeisen päälle.  
  
Bellatrix meni takkahuoneeseen, jossa hän vietti suurimman osan vapaa- ajastaan. Tuli rauhoitti hänen mieltään. Severus rakasti Siriusta. Se oli Bellatrixistä yllättävää, mutta tavallaan herttaista. Olisi todella herttaista katsoa Mustan suvun mustan lampaan kärsivän. Vielä suloisempaa olisi nähdä Severuksen tuska, kun tämä voimattomana seuraisi sivusta kuinka Sirius kärsi. Bellatrix kohensi tulta takassa ja seurasi liekkien levotonta tanssia ilkeämielinen hymy huulillaan. Kaikki kääntyisi vielä hyväksi. Mestari oli sentään yhä tyytyväinen hänen uskollisuutensa ja hän ja hänen aviomiehensä olivat kohonneet arvoasteikossa korkealle.  
  
Bellatrix hymyili itsekseen eikä hänen hymynsä hyytynyt hänen kuullessaan korkokenkien lähestyvän kopinan käytävästä. Hän oli odottanut tätä vierailua jo pari päivää - siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun hän oli "unohtanut" nimikoidut pikkuhousunsa Malfoyn kartanoon rakkaan sisarensa löydettäviksi. Hän oli yllättynyt, että Narcissa oli hillinnyt itsensä näinkin kauan ennen kuin oli tullut puhumaan siitä. Ehkä hänen pikkusisarensa alkoi vihdoinkin oppia, mistä elämässä oli kyse.  
  
"Rakas, Sissy!", hän lirkutti viattomasti kääntyessään sisareensa päin. Narcissa oli pukeutunut tyylikkääseen tummansiniseen polvipituiseen samettiseen mekkoon, joka korosti hänen vartalonsa naisellista sopusuhtaisuutta. Bellatrix piti häntä itseään kauniimpana, mutta ei yhtä älykkäänä tai kunnianhimoisena.  
  
"Suotta yrität näytellä rakastavaa sisarta, Bella! Sinä et välitä minusta tippaakaan!" Narcissa sihahti astuessaan oviaukosta peremmälle huoneeseen, jonka pääväri oli kirsikanpunainen. Sohvanpäällyste, lattian yksivärinen paksu antiikkisen pylvässängyn ohuet verhot ja sen silkkinen päiväpeitto olivat kaikki samaa sävyä.  
  
"Eihän tuo pidä paikkaansa. Sissy, sinä tiedät, että sinä olet minulle tärkeä." Bellatrix sanoi ottaen kasvoilleen kärsivän ja loukkaantuneen ilmeen, joka ei ollut täysin epäaito. Narcissa ei koskaan ollut ymmärtänyt valtaa tai sitä, miten miehet todella taivutettiin tottelemaan. Se oli surullista, sillä Bellatrix näki, että hänellä olisi ollut kaikki avut siihen. Narcissa käveli nopein, hiukan keinuvin askelin vuoteen luo ja istuutui hitaasti sille. Hänen pitkät, useilla kalliilla sormuksilla koristetut sormensa pusersivat päiväpeittoa kuin hän olisi yrittänyt kuristaa sitä hengiltä.  
  
"Se alkoi jo vuosia sitten, eikö alkanutkin?", hän kysyi suutaan hädin tuskin liikuttaen. "Jo ennen kuin sinä joudut Azkabaniin.", hän lisäsi tasaisella ja värittömällä äänellä, mutta Bellatrix tiesi, että hänen mielensä kiehui. Hän käveli Narcissan luo.  
  
"En aio kieltää sitä.", hän vastasi istuutuen sisarensa viereen sängylle ja nostaen hienostunein elkein vasemman jalkansa oikean päälle. "En ymmärrä, miksi sinä siitä välität. Sinähän tiedät, että minä rakastan Rodolphustani. Hänellä ei ole koskaan ollut sen asian kanssa mitään ongelmia.", hän vastasi kepeästi tarkkaillen samalla sisarensa olemusta kiinnostuneena. Narcissan silmät punoittivat ja hänen silmänalusensa olivat aavistuksen turvoksissa. Bellatrix saattoi haistaa hänen kalliiseen hajuveteensä sekoittuneen ranskalaisen appelsiiniviinin miedon lemun.  
  
"Kyse on ainoastaan pienestä valtapelistä.", hän sanoi totuudenmukaisesti. Narcissa tuijotti häneen huulet yhtenä viivana ja silmät leiskuen.  
  
"Milloin se alkoi?", hän kysyi vaarallinen värinä äänessään. Bellatrix sormeili hajamielisesti pitkän mustan kaapunsa poimuihin kätkettyä taikasauvaansa. Narcissa olisi aseeton häntä vastaan, mutta saattaisi silti heittäytyä hankalaksi. Bellatrix ei halunnut vahingoittaa häntä ellei se olisi ehdottomasti välttämätöntä.  
  
"Itse asiassa se alkoi jo ennen kuin sinä aloit seurustella hänen kanssaan.", hän vastasi pieni huvittunut hymy huulillaan. "Mutta niin kuin sanoin, kyse ei ole rakkaudesta vaan val-", hän jatkoi puhuen ainaisen kevyeen sävyynsä.  
  
"Olet tehnyt sitä selkäni takana vuosikausia!", Narcissa kirkui hysteerisenä ja ojensi kätensä kuristaakseen Bellatrixia, mutta hän oli liian hidas. Bellatrix hypähti takaisin jaloilleen ja kikatti kylmästi.  
  
"En tehnyt sitä yksin, rakas aviomiehesi oli siinä mukana.", hän sanoi ilkkuen ja sipaisi hiuksiaan vasemmalla kädellään ylimielisesti. "Sinun on aika ymmärtää millaisessa maailmassa sinä elät, rakas siskoni.", hän jatkoi halveksuvasti. Hän ei ollut ikinä päässyt yli siitä pettymyksestä, jonka Narcissa oli hänelle tuottanut. Narcissa ei ollut itse liittynyt pimeyden lordin kuolonsyöjiin. Hän oli pelkuri ja piilotteli mieluummin Luciuksen selän takana kuin riskeerasi oman henkensä minkään aatteen puolesta. Bellatrix ei voinut sietää sitä. Hän oli toivonut Narcissasta läheistä kumppania, mutta tämä oli pettänyt hänet, joten hän oli kääntynyt Luciuksen puoleen.  
  
"Senkin petturi! Huora!" Narcissa kiljui hänelle kuin järkensä menettäneenä ja Bellatrix läimäytti häntä kasvoihin.  
  
"Sinä petit minut ensin! Odotin sinulta enemmän, mutta sinä olet pelkuri! Sinä olet melkein yhtä paljon häpeäksi suvullemme kuin serkkumme Sirius! Sinulla ei ole kunnianhimoa edes sen vertaa, että seisoisit ylpeänä miehesi rinnalla pimeyden lordin armeijassa!", hän sylkäisi sana halveksien suustaan ja katseli tyydytyksellä Narcissan teräväpiirteisten kasvojen kalpenemista. "Sinunlaisesi nainen ei pysty pitämään Luciuksen kaltaista älykästä ja vallanhimoista miestä tyytyväisenä.", hän jatkoi julmasti hymyillen eikä olisi lopettanut siihen, ellei kotitonttu Blinky olisi ilmestynyt ovelle ilmoittamaan, että Lucius Malfoyn saapumisesta. Sen kuuleminen pyyhki hymyn pois hänen kapeilta kasvoiltaan ja sai Narcissan huudahtamaan ja kalpenemaan entisestäänkin.  
  
"Käske hänen tulla tänne." Bellatrix komensi järkähtämättä kotitonttua ja kohensi vaistomaisesti samalla hiustensa asentoa. Oli tavallaan onni, että Lucius ei koskaan vain kävellyt muitta mutkitta sisälle hänen taloonsa. Nyt ehti hän ehtisi hieman valmistautua. Toisin kuin Narcissan tuloa, hän ei ollut odottanut Luciuksen ilmestyvän taloonsa vielä ainakaan pariin päivään. Tämän saapuminen jo nyt herätti hänessä levottomuutta, samoin kuin Narcissan läsnäolo. Hän oli kuvitellut saavansa hoidella sisarensa kaikessa rauhassa.  
  
Molemmat naiset odottivat hiljaisuudessa Luciuksen astuvan huoneeseen ja tämän verkkaisten, aina hillittyjen askelten viimein lähestyessä, Bellatrix kiirehti ovelle tätä vastaan viehättävä hymy huulillaan.  
  
"Lucius, tämäpä yllätys!", hän liversi tavallista kuuluvammalla ja korkeammalla äänellä tarttuessaan lyhyesti miehen käsiin ja tervehtiessään häntä. Lucius hymyili hänelle viileästi heittäessään viittansa pois harteiltaan.  
  
"Bella, minähän lupasin hoitaa tehtäväni niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.", hän sanoi ylimieliseen, hieman venyttelevään tapaansa ja laski viittansa lähimmän nojatuolin selkänojalle.  
  
"Tarkoitatko, että...?" Bellatrixin silmät alkoivat hehkua hänen päänsä täyttyessä orastavan koston mahdollisuudesta ja hän unohti Narcissan läsnäolon hetkeksi kokonaan. Lucius käänsi viittansa kulmaa ylöspäin ja paljasti sen suojista pienen lepakon, joka roikkui pää alaspäin ohuesta langasta viittaan ommellun silmukan varassa. Hän virnisti naiselle ja tämän ahnaalle ilmeelle ja iski tälle silmää.  
  
"Milloin minä olisin epäonnistunut tekemään sen, minkä olen luvannut? Severus on aina kuunnellut minua - silloinkin, kun hänen ei olisi pitänyt.", hän sanoi viimeisen lauseen hyvin halveksien ja Bellatrix päästi lyhyen kikatuksen ennen kuin kohotti taskustaan esille ottamansa taikasauvan. Lepakko havahtui nyt liikkeelle, mutta sillä ei ollut enää mitään toivoa päästä pakoon. Bellatrixin taikasauvan kärjestä suihkuava kirkkaanpunainen valo osui siihen ja tiputti sen heti alas maahan hänen jalkojensa juureen. Se jäi makaamaan liikkumattomana paikoilleen. Bellatrix kikatti uudestaan, mutta sitten hänen sievät kasvonsa vääristyivät pelottavasti. Niiltä kuvastui kaikki hänen tuntemansa raivo.  
  
"Laitan sinut kärsimään sen vuoksi, mitä teit rakkaalleni!", hän kiljahti ja vastusti vain vaivoin kiusausta tallata jalallaan lepakon päälle. Severuksen täytyisi säilyä hyväkuntoisena, jotta hän voisi tuntea joka solullaan kaiken sen tuskan, minkä Sirius kävisi lävitse.  
  
"Miten Rodolphus muuten voi?" Lucius kysyi kuulostamatta hiukkaakaan kiinnostuneelta Bellatrixin aviomiehen terveydentilasta.  
  
"Hän on pian ennallaan." Bellatrix vastasi tuntien ristiriitaista halua sekä lyödä että suudella Luciusta, mutta tekemättä lopulta kumpaakaan. Sen sijaan hän taikoi lattialla tajuttomana makaavan lepakon muuttumaan takaisin ihmishahmoonsa. Hän halusi nähdä vihollisensa ja varmistaa, että Severus Snape oli todella nyt hänen vankinaan. Hän huokaisi syvään ja hymyili sitten havaitessaan, että mies, joka makasi hänen edessään ei ollut kukaan muu kuin Severus itse. Mies, joka oli kerran ollut hyvin ihastunut, ellei jopa rakastunut häneen. Bellatrix irvisti pahoinvoivasti sen muistaessaan.  
  
"Entä Sirius?", hän kysyi siirtämättä katsettaan Severuksesta, joka oli paitsi pettänyt ja vahingoittanut hänen miestään, myös yrittänyt tappaa hänet. Hänen olisi pitänyt tappaa tämä heti silloin kun tämä oli paljastunut. Miksei hän ollut tehnyt sitä? Koska hän oli ollut hidasälyinen ja typerä, niin kuin hän nyt itselleen tunnusti.  
  
"Sirius on helppo saalis. Hän on rakastunut pikku Severukseemme." Lucius vakuutti tietävä kylmä hymy suupielissään, mutta Bellatrix havaitsi nyt ensi kertaa, että hän näytti kummallisen väsyneeltä. Se sai hänet äkkiä muistamaan sisarensa, joka istui yhä vuoteella, mutta joka nousi ylös huomatessaan hänen katsovan. Lucius lähes säpsähti huomatessaan vaimonsa, mutta silmänräpäyksessä hänen tyyneytensä oli taas palannut. Bellatrixiä nauratti Narcissan raivoisa mutta voimaton ilme, jonka tämä kohdisti häneen ennen Luciusta.  
  
"Sissy..." Lucius lausui vaimonsa nimen kuin kärsivällinen ja rauhallinen opettaja, joka yrittää käsitellä poikkeuksellisen hankalaa lasta ja se sai Narcissan loikkaamaan häntä kohti.  
  
"Älä kutsu minua sillä nimellä!" Narcissa kirkui täyttä kurkkua ja asteli hieman keinuen miehensä luo. "Sinä olet pelkkä vallanhimoinen, valehteleva paskiainen!", hän jatkoi ja läimäytti miestään avokämmenellä poskelle. Bellatrix tunsi olevansa pahoillaan ja ärtynyt siitä, ettei ollut ehtinyt takoa sisareensa järkeä ennen kuin Lucius oli saapunut. Kaikki olisi ollut niin paljon yksinkertaisempaa ja hauskempaa, jos Sissy olisi ollut enemmän samanlainen kuin hän. Sisarparina he olisivat olleet lyömättömiä, mutta Narcissa oli aina ollut heikko.  
  
"Olet juovuksissa, Narcissa. Mene kotiin." Lucius sihahti vaimolleen ja työnsi tämän tylysti pois luotaan. Hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin ja hänen silmissään paloi vaarallinen palo, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä.  
  
"Mene kotiin?! Että sinä voit jäädä tänne Bellan kanssa leikkimään sänkyleikkejä, niinkö?!" Narcissa huusi keuhkojensa kyllyydestä, mutta Lucius vain hymähti.  
  
"Voin tehdä sen myös läsnäollessasi.", hän vastasi kylmästi, mutta hänen ilmeestään saattoi päätellä, että hän oli raivoissaan. Narcissa vaikeni ja Bellatrix näki, että hänen silmänsä täyttyivät nopeasti kyynelistä.  
  
"Tule minun kanssani kotiin...", hänen sisarensa anoi miestään ja tarttui tämän käsivarteen. "Minä lopetan juomisen ja teen sinusta taas onnellisen...", hän sopersi itkuisesti, mutta Lucius lopetti hänen kerjäämistulvansa lyhyeen. Hän kieltäytyi lähtemästä ja Narcissa purskahti valittavaan äänekkääseen itkuun, joka sai Bellatrixin harkitsemaan vaimennusloitsua ja inhoamaan häntä entistäkin enemmän. Lopulta Narcissa lähti tappion kärsineensä pois ja hänen sisarensa tiesi, että hän palaisi Malfoyn kartanon ylellisiin tiloihin rypeäkseen itsesäälissä ja hukuttaakseen onnettomuuteensa lohduttavaan ryyppyyn.  
  
"Hän tulee kyllä pian järkiinsä. Hän ei koskaan jättäisi sinua, vaikkei hän ymmärräkään sinua." Bellatrix sanoi lohduttavasti ja melkein lempeästi, ja Lucius nyökkäsi laskien kätensä rakastajattarensa kaavun peittämille pyöreille olkapäille ja silittäen niitä.  
  
"Siirretään Severus kellariin odottamaan rakastettunsa saapumista.", hän ehdotti liu'uttaessaan samalla kätensä alas naisen rinnoille. Bellatrix nauroi äänekkäästi ja kiersi kätensä hänen kaulansa ympäri.  
  
"Hän ei herää vielä aikoihin ja Rodolphus -parkakin on unessa, joten...", hän kujersi suudellen miehen huulia kevyesti ja houkuttelevasti. Lucius kahmaisi hänet syliinsä vastaamatta sanaakaan.  
  
********* 


	5. 5

Sirius ei halunnut nousta vuoteesta. Hän ei ollut väsynyt, mutta hän halusi nukkua ja unohtaa, mitä oli tapahtunut muutama päivä sitten. Hän ei muistanut milloin viimeksi oli voinut yhtä kehnosti kuin juuri nyt. Hän oli yksinäinen, pettynyt ja vihainen sekä itselleen että Snapelle. Hän oli edelleen varma, että Snape oli valehdellut hänelle sanoessaan, että ainoastaan tämän ruumis oli reagoinut hänen läheisyytensä. Hän oli nähnyt tämän silmissä jotain, joka häiritsi häntä. Snape oli aivan kuin pelännyt häntä ja paennut sen vuoksi Lucius Malfoyn suojiin, mutta siinä tuskin oli mitään järkeä. Mitä vaaraa hänestä muka olisi Snapelle? Miten hänestä voisi olla niin paljon vaaraa, että Malfoykin olisi turvallisempi vaihtoehto? Vai oliko hän sittenkin väärässä ja Snape olikin Malfoyn kanssa vain siksi että rakasti tätä.  
  
Sirius muisti kuitenkin Snapen sanoneen, että kaikki olisi hyvin, jos hän ei olisi niin typerä, että välitti Snapesta. Miksi se oli merkityksellistä ja ehdottomasti huonoa, että hän välitti Snapesta? Rakkaus oli epävarmaa ja riskialtista näinä taistelun aikoina, mutta ei sen olisi pitänyt aiheuttaa sellaista pelkoa. Sirius löi kädellään tyynyään kärsimättömästi ja yritti katkaista ajatuksensa. Hänen pitäisi unohtaa hullut tunteensa! Remus oli varmasti oikeassa olettaessaan, että ne johtuivat vain siitä psykologisesta tosiasiasta, että hän oli pelastanut Snapen hengen ja tunsi olevansa tästä vastuussa. Ne menisivät kyllä aikanaan ohi.  
  
Murahtaen tyytymättömästi itselleen Sirius nousi ylös vuoteestaan ja käveli keittiöön aamiaiselle vaivautumatta ensin pukeutumaan. Talo oli tyhjä. Remus oli häipynyt pari päivää sitten asioilleen eikä ollut vielä palannut. Muut Dumbledoren uskolliset apurit olivat suorittamassa tärkeitä tehtäviään ympäri maailmaa ja Sirius oli taas yksin ja hyödytön. Ehkä hän oli alkanut tuntea jotain Snapea kohtaan siksi, että he olivat jollain tavoin kohtalotovereita, vaikkakin Snape oli yhä tarpeellinen opettajan toimessaan.  
  
Sirius kaatoi mukiinsa täyteen höyryävää, vahvaa kahvia ja haukkasi palan voitelematonta leipäänsä. Hän olisi kai kuluttanut aamun ja päivän itsesäälissään kieriskellen, jollei ovi olisi kolahtanut ja Remus palannut hänen seurakseen.  
  
"Minulla on uutisia." Remus ilmoitti heti istuutuessaan pöydän ääreen vastapäätä Siriusta. Hänen ilmeensä oli hyvin vakava. Sirius tiesi siitä, ettei hänen päivänsä ainakaan ollut menossa parempaan suuntaan.  
  
"Mitä on tapahtunut?", hän ärähti kysymyksensä ja hörppäsi kahviaan. Se oli kitkerää. Sellaista kahvia hän epäili Severuksen keittävän itselleen pysyäkseen ikuisesti tarpeeksi happamena. Jotenkin Sirius aavisti, että Remuksen tuomilla uutisilla olisi jotain tekemistä Severuksen ja tämän uskollisen kuolonsyöjä-ystävän - tai rakastajan, Lucius Malfoyn kanssa.  
  
"Malfoy ja Severus ovat poistuneet Tylypahkasta eikä kukaan tiedä minne." Remus vastasi huokaisten ja Sirius teeskenteli, ettei sillä tiedolla ollut mitään vaikutusta häneen, mutta hän onnistui siinä huonosti.  
  
"Minä saatan arvata, minne he ovat menneet.", hän tokaisi kireällä äänellä, joka ei kätkenyt hänen ärtymystään eikä huoltaan hänen ystävältään. "He menivät luultavasti Malfoyn kartanoon jatkamaan sitä minkä Tylypahkassa aloittivat.", hän tiuskaisi ja esti itseään vasta viime tipassa paukauttamasta mukiaan pöytään kuin pahainen kiukutteleva kakara. Hänen hermonsa olivat olleet tiukalla ja tunteensa pinnassa jo useamman viikon ajan. Remus tarkasteli häntä huolestuneesti ja sanoi sitten lempeästi, mutta vakavasti.  
  
"He saattoivat mennä Malfoyn luo, mutta en usko, että he menivät sinne luulemassasi tarkoituksessa. Minä seurasin heitä muutaman päivän ajan ja siitä päätellen, mitä minä näin, he eivät ole rakastavaisia." Sirius ei tiennyt olisiko sen tiedon pitänyt saada hänet tuntemaan olonsa paremmaksi vai pahemmaksi. Jos Remus oli oikeassa, mitä Malfoy oli tehnyt Tylypahkassa ja miksi Severus oli ottanut hänet vastaan ja pitänyt hänet luonaan?  
  
"Miksi Severus sitten lähtisi hänen mukaansa? Luuletko, että hän on pettänyt meidät jotenkin?" Sirius kysyi kohottautuen äkkiä ahdistuneena pystyyn tuoliltaan. Hän tunsi köyden kiertyvän kaulansa ympärille, vaikka hän vakuuttikin itselleen, että kaikki oli hyvin ja että hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä huolestua. Severushan ei välittänyt hänestä tuon taivaallista! Hänenkään ei siis pitäisi! Mutta hän ei voinut olla välittämättä.  
  
"Rehellisesti sanoen en tiedä. Dumbledorekaan ei ole varma, mutta kuitenkaan hän ei yrittänyt itse pysäyttää, tai antanut minun yrittää pysäyttää heitä. Se on omituista." Remus vastasi hieroen käsillään harmaantuvaa ja harventuvaa hiuspehkoaan. Sirius harppoi muutaman askeleen edestakaisin, pysähtyi hetkeksi ja jatkoi sitten hermostunutta kävelemistään.  
  
"Severus on idiootti, jos hän luottaa Malfoyhin", hän murahti.  
  
"Me emme tiedä hänen syitään emmekä me tunne Malfoyta." Remus huomautti rauhallisesti väliin, mutta se vain kiihdytti Siriusta entisestään.  
  
"Niin hänkin sanoi! Mutta minä olen varma, että se tyyppi on täysi roisto! Kaikki Malfoyt ovat!", hän jylisi kovemmalla äänellä kuin aiemmin.  
  
"Niin ovat useimmat Mustatkin, Sirius." Remus vastasi hiljaa ja Sirius pysähtyi tuijottamaan häntä vihaisesti.  
  
"Se ei ole sama asia!", hän intti kasvot suuttumuksesta punastuneina, mutta Remus pysyi tyynenä.  
  
"Tiedät, että olen oikeassa. Me emme voi tietää miksi Severus lähti Malfoyn matkaan, mutta en usko, että hän teki sen ajattelemattomuudessaan. Me molemmat tiedämme, ettei hän ole mikään typerys."  
  
"Minä olen kyllä eri mieltä tuosta asiasta." Sirius tuhahti ja rojahti takaisin tuolilleen istumaan. Remus pyöräytti hieman tuskastuneesti silmiään, mutta hymyili sitten ystävälleen.  
  
"Tiedät kyllä mitä tarkoitin. Hän osaa olla itsepäinen, mutta tyhmä hän ei ole.", hän tokaisi taipumattomasti ja Sirius huokaisi syvään antautuneena.  
  
"Olet oikeassa, Remus.", hän myönsi melkein kuiskaten, tarttui uudelleen mukiinsa ja kaatoi pannusta siihen kahvia niin paljon, että hänellä oli vaikeuksia hörpätä siitä läikyttämättä juomaa pöydälle. Hän onnistui siinä kuitenkin ja onnitteli sen johdosta itseään. Vankeutensa aikana hän oli oppinut ottamaan iloja irti pienistäkin asioista.  
  
"Niin kuin aina." Remus huomautti naurahtaen.  
  
"En aio myöntää sitä!" Sirius vastasi myös naurahtaen hieman ja ilmapiiri heidän välillään rauhoittui. Hetkeksi he vaipuivat omiin syviin mietteisiinsä, jonka Remus lopulta katkaisi.  
  
"Sirius.", hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat jälleen tutkiviksi. "Oletko sinä todella rakastunut häneen?", hän kysyi kulmiaan pohtivasti rypistäen. Sirius ei katsonut häntä silmiin vaan keikutti tuoliaan kahdelle jalalle ja tuijotti keittiön kattoa.  
  
"Miksi kysyt?", hän vastasi lopulta kysymykseen uudella kysymyksellä ja toivoi, että Remus jättäisi aiheen rauhaan, mutta tietenkään niin ei käynyt.  
  
"Haluan tietää oletko aikeissa tehdä jotain typerää Severuksen tähden."  
  
"Pelkäätkö kenties, että olen syöksymässä suinpäin pelastamaan häntä, jos hän on vaarassa?" Sirius päästi tuolinsa keikahtamaan takaisin neljälle jalalleen ja naulitsi ystävänsä tuimalla katseellaan.  
  
"Juuri sitä minä pelkään." Remus vastasi ristien kätensä rinnalleen päättäväisesti. Sirius pudisti päätään ärtyneenä.  
  
"Minä en aio tehdä mitään hänen eteensä, Remus. Hän antoi ymmärtää, että hän rakastaa toista.", hän vastasi, mutta sekään ei tyydyttänyt hänen puhekumppaniaan. Remus oli aina ollut perusteellinen kaikessa eikä tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Sirius kirosi sitä.  
  
"En kysynyt, mitä hän sanoi vaan mitä sinä tunnet häntä kohtaan."  
  
"Saattaa olla, että minä...äh, olkoon menneeksi! Totuus on, että olen menettänyt sydämeni hänelle kuin ensi kertaa rakastunut teinipoika!" Sirius tunnusti yrittäen nauraa itselleen, vaikka tunsikin olonsa ennemminkin onnettomaksi, surulliseksi ja vihaiseksi. Pitkän aikaa Remus istui vaitonaisena ja silmät pohtivasti sirrillään. Lopulta hän tokaisi reippaasti.  
  
"Pää pystyyn, Anturajalka! Asiat voisivat olla huonomminkin."  
  
"Miten muka?" Sirius epäili, että hän oli elämässään niin pohjalla kuin koskaan voisi ollakaan rakastaessaan miestä, joka rakasti toista ja joka eli jatkuvassa vaarassa. Remus heitti hänelle harvinaisen sädehtivän hymynsä.  
  
"Sinä voisit olla rakastunut minuun!", hän huudahti kuin se olisi ollut vastaus, joka Siriuksen olisi pitänyt tietää.  
  
"Parempihan sinua olisi rakastaa kuin Severusta." Sirius tokaisi aavistuksen verran punastuen. Hän muisti yhä sen, että oli yhdessä vaiheessa ollut mielettömän ihastunut Remukseen. Hän ei ollut koskaan kertonut tälle pelätessään, että tämä juoksisi häntä kirkuen karkuun.  
  
"Anturajalka, minun suhteeni sinulla ei olisi mitään toivoa." Remus remahti kuuluvan nauruun, joka tuntui olevan ristiriidassa hänen hillityn puheäänensä kanssa. "Minä rakastan sinua, mutta en voisi...", hän matki suutelemisen eleitä ja pyöritti päätään. Sirius iski hänelle silmää.  
  
"Mistä tiedät sen noin varmasti, Kuutamo? Sinä et ole koskaan kokeillut sitä!", hän kysyi pilaillen, mutta unohti nopeasti kepeät leikkimielisyydet. Hän oli päättänyt mitä hänen olisi tehtävä.  
  
*******  
  
Toisin kuin Bellatrix ja velhomaailma yleisestikin luuli Narcissa Malfoy vietti päivänsä selvänä. Oli totta, että kerran elämässään hän oli ollut koukussa alkoholiin. Hän oli kärsinyt vakavasta masennuksesta heti Dracon syntymän jälkeen ja sortunut juomaan, mutta se oli kestänyt vain lyhyen hetken. Hän oli taistellut itsensä takaisin pinnalle, mutta muu maailma ei ollut saanut tietää sitä. Ainoastaan kaksi ihmistä koko maailmassa tunsi millainen hän todella oli. Kukaan muu ei tiennyt hänen suurenmoisista näyttelijänlahjoistaan. Se oli oikeastaan harmillista.  
  
Narcissa itsessään ei ollut kukaan ja se sopi hänen tarkoitusperiinsä paremmin kuin hyvin. Kukaan ei ollut pitkiin aikoihin kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota. Hän ei ollut mitään muuta kuin kaunis ja puolisolleen edustuskelpoisennäköinen mutta onneton nainen. Mutta todellisuudessa hän oli muutakin. Hyvin paljon muutakin. Hän hymyili viekkaasti ja heilautti taikasauvaansa kuin sitä testaten. Minä hetkenä hyvänsä ovi avautuisi, mutta hän odotti sitä rennosti. Hän nojautui pelottomasti taaksepäin nurkassa olevassa tuolissaan ja torkahti kevyesti.  
  
Vasta muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin hänen odottamansa hetki koitti ja hän heräsi oven kolahdukseen. Hän terästi aistejaan ja piti taikasauvaansa ojolla edessään valojen syttyessä ja valaistessa Severuksen olohuoneen. Hän hymyili tulijalle.  
  
"Hyvää iltaa, Sirius." Sirius loi häneen hurjistuneen katseen ja sinkautti taikasauvansa valmiusasentoon. Hän näytti Narcissasta aivan koiralta, joka nostaa selkäkarvansa vihaisesti pystyyn ja pyrkii pelottelemaan tunkeilijan pois, mutta ehkä yhdennäköisyys juontui vain siitä, että Narcissa tiesi hänen olevan animaagi.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy! Mitä kirottua sinä täällä teet?", Sirius murahti hampaat vihaisessa irvessä, mutta Narcissa oli kuin ei olisi sitä huomannutkaan.  
  
"Dumbledore ehdotti, että odottaisin sinua täällä. Hän oli vakuuttunut, että tulisit pian tänne. Hän jopa jätti oven lukitsematta aivan sinua varten.", hän vastasi kuulostaen tahallisesti teeskennellyn pirteältä ja iloiselta. Sirius mittaili häntä katseellaan hyvin epäluuloisena ja inhoavana.  
  
"No, minä olen nyt täällä. Mitä sinä haluat?", hän tiuskaisi. Narcissa näki hänen kasvoissaan uupumuksen ja valvomisen jättämiä jälkiä.  
  
"Samaa kuin sinäkin. Pelastaa Severuksen sisareni kynsistä.", hän vastasi viileästi.  
  
"Mistä sinä päättelet, että minä..." Sirius aloitti puolustellen, mutta tajusi sitten äkkiä Narcissan sanojen merkityksen. Hän harppoi nopeasti naista kohti kasvot raivosta vääntyneenä. "Hän on siis joutunut Bellatrixin käsiin ja sinä tiedät missä sisaresi on!", hänen taikasauvaa pitelevä kätensä vapisi hieman. Narcissa kohottautui tyynen rauhallisesti ylös tuoliltaan ja vastaanotti hänen taikasauvansa omallaan. Ne osuivat yhteen kuin miekat.  
  
"Severus antautui omasta tahdostaan.", hän sanoi tuijottaen koko ajan Siriusta suoraan silmiin ja valehdellen hänelle sujuvasti. "Hän ei olisi muuten päätynyt Bellatrixin luo."  
  
"Hänkö muka antautui omasta tahdostaan?! Miehesi houkutteli hänet ansaan!" Sirius huusi ääni väristen. Hänen ilmeessään oli nähtävissä aimo annos huolta ja pelkoa. Narcissa totesi Luciuksen olleen oikeassa väittäessään, että Sirius oli rakastunut Severukseen. Heidän rakkaudessaan oli jotain sanomattoman suloista. Narcissa hymyili ylimielisesti.  
  
"Usko mitä tahdot, serkku hyvä, mutta Severus on vielä varsin turvassa.", hän sanoi ja katsoi Siriusta merkitsevästi ennen kuin jatkoi. "Bellatrix haluaa tappaa sinut ensin."  
  
"Mitä tarkoitat? Miksi Bellatrix on niin kiinnostunut minun tappamisestani?" Sirius kysyi, mutta hänen silmissään näkyi aavistuksenomainen välke, joka kertoi, että hän alkoi asettaa palapelin osasia yksitellen paikoitelleen ja muodostaa selkeää kuvaa.  
  
"Yhdeksän päivää sitten Severus hyökkäisi hänen ja hänen miehensä kimppuun ja vahingoitti vakavasti Rodolphusta. Bellatrix haluaa kostaa hänelle sen ja mikä olisi parempi tapa siihen kuin tappaa sinut ..." Narcissa puhui hitaasti ja antoi jokaisen sanansa upota miehen tajuntaan. Sirius kalpeni ja nielaisi.  
  
"Mikä olisi parempi tapa kostaa Severukselle kuin laittaa hänet katsomaan jonkun hänelle rakkaan ihmisen kuolemaa.", hänen äänensä oli pelkkä käheä kuiskaus ja hänen silmissään oli äkkiä kyyneleitä. Narcissa veti henkeään. Oli tullut aika paljastaa mitä varten hän oli täällä.  
  
"Sinä voit estää Bellatrixia toteuttamasta suunnitelmaansa.", hän oli tuskin puhunut, kun Sirius oli takaisin hänen kimpussaan.  
  
"Missä hän on? Kerro! Minä tapan hänet!", hän huusi raivoissaan ja tuskissaan, mutta ei kuitenkaan kajonnut naiseen.  
  
"En voi kertoa, Sirius, koska sinä et voi rynnätä sinne noin vain. Pimeyden lordi saisi kuulla, että joku petti hänen luotetun kuolonsyöjänsä ja epäilisi minua tai Luciusta. Hän tappaisi poikani, jos paljastuisin petturiksi." Narcissa selitti edelleen tyynesti, mutta osa hänen ylimielisyydestään oli hävinnyt. Hän oli paljastanut suurimman huolenaiheensa ja ainoan asian, jota hän todella pelkäsi. "Mutta minä voin auttaa sinua.", hän lisäsi. Sirius perääntyi hieman ja näytti keräävän itsehillintänsä rippeitään. Hän rojahti raskaasti istumaan samalle nojatuolille, jolla Narcissa oli aiemmin torkkunut.  
  
"En luota sinuun tippaakaan, Narcissa. Sinä johdatat minut sisaresi järjestämään ansaan samalla tavalla kuin Lucius johdatti Severuksen.", hän huokaisi antautuneena. Narcissa mulkaisi häntä ärtyneenä.  
  
"Minä en ikinä tekisi mitään Bellan puolesta.", hän sähähti kiivaan halveksuvasti ja voi pahoin pelkästä ajatuksesta. "Minä vihaan häntä."  
  
"Miksi?" Sirius vaikutti aidosti uteliaalta kuulemaan vastauksen kysymykseensä ja Narcissa naurahti ilottomasti.  
  
"Hän aliarvioi älykkyyttäni ja on epäluotettava.", hän vastasi sitten totuudenmukaisesti ja pyyhkäisi vaaleat hiuksensa taakse nenäänsä nyrpistäen. Sirius hymähti.  
  
"Hän on todellinen kuolonsyöjä.", hän totesi inhoavasti ja katsoi sitten Narcissaa kysyvästi. "Jos oletetaan hetki, että minä luotan sinuun, miten minä pääsen Bellatrixin luo ja pelastan Severuksen?" Narcissa veti uudelleen syvään henkeään ennen kuin päästi huulilleen pienen hymyn.  
  
"Lucius vie sinut sinne."  
  
"Lucius?!" Sirius parahti ja hypähti uudelleen pystyyn. "Jos sinä luulet, että minä antaudun Luciuksen käsiin..." Narcissa keskeytti hänen purkauksena lyhyeen kohottamalla kätensä ja hymyillen leveämmin.  
  
"En minä luule, Sirius. Minä tiedän. Se on paras mahdollisuutemme.", hän sanoi lausumatta ääneen omaa arveluaan, jonka mukaan Siriuksen ei edes tarvinnut itse antautua.  
  
"Kenen puolella sinä oikein olet, Narcissa?" Sirius kysyi tummat kulmakarvat hyvin tuimissa rypyissä. Narcissa näki, että hän yritti kovasti käsittää tilanteen, mutta ei kyennyt siihen.  
  
"Olisiko Dumbledore päästänyt minut tänne, jos olisin muulla kuin hänen puolellaan?" Nainen vastasi kysymykseen kysymyksellä, mutta Siriuksen epäluuloinen ilme ei hävinnyt tämän kasvoilta.  
  
"Jospa hän ei tiedä, että sinä olet täällä" Sirius murahti.  
  
"Voimmehan aina kysyä sitä häneltä itseltään." Narcissa vastasi harppoen pitkillä jaloillaan kohti ulos vievää ovea, mutta Sirius pysäytti hänet.  
  
"Mikä sai sinut vaihtamaan puolta?" hän katsoi naista kauan suoraan silmiin eikä Narcissa väistänyt hänen tiivistä tuijotustaan.  
  
"Minä en ole koskaan ollut kuolonsyöjä.", hän muistutti terävästi.  
  
"Mutta mikä sai sinut kääntymään heitä vastaan?" Sirius tiukkasi ja Narcissa hymyili hänelle ohuesti ennen kuin vastasi.  
  
"Lucius ja Bellatrix.", hän tokaisi lyhyesti.  
  
"Heillä on suhde?" Sirius kysyi kuulostamatta erityisen yllättyneeltä. Narcissa naurahti äänekkäästi ja pyöritti päätään.  
  
"Niin voi tavallaan sanoa."  
  
"Joten kyse on kostosta?" Sirius ehdotti, mutta Narcissa pudisti uudelleen päätään yhä nauraen.  
  
"Ei pelkästään siitä. Niin kuin sisareni osuvasti sanoisi, kyse on loppujen lopuksi vain vallasta.", hän vastasi ja Siriuksen naama venähti hieman. Hänellä oli vaikeuksia ymmärtää Narcissan motiiveja.  
  
"Bellatrix on nykyään liian läheinen pimeyden lordille. Se, että hän kärsi Azkabanissa rangaistustaan, nosti hänen arvostuksensa ohi Luciuksen. On tullut aika syöstä hänet takaisin alas. Sitä paitsi Matohäntä oli kuullut, että hän oli vihjannut pimeyden lordille, että Lucius on petturi." Narcissa sanoi ja kylmä viha rumensi hänen kauniita kasvojaan. Sirius tuijotti häntä hämmästyneenä.  
  
"Et siis sittenkään ole vaihtanut puolta!", hän sanoi kiivastuneena.  
  
"Älä ole niin yksioikoinen, Sirius hyvä. Paras tapa selviytyä tällaisista ajoista on pelata molempia puolia, mutta viisaasti. Minä ja Lucius päätimme niin jo aikoja sitten. Hauskinta tässä on se, että Bellatrix-parka uskoo edelleen saaneensa mieheni lumoihinsa." Narcissa nauroi kylmästi ja Sirius silmäili häntä hyvin halveksuvasti.  
  
"Lucius pettää siis sekä Severuksen että Bellatrixin? Hän on todella nimensä arvoinen." hän tuhahti. "Entä mikä on minun osuuteni sinun ja puolisosi suurenmoisessa suunnitelmassa?"  
  
"Sinä tietenkin hoidat varsinaisen sankariteon ja pelastat rakkaasi." Narcissa vastasi.  
  
"Entä jos kieltäydyn?" Sirius kysyi, mutta Narcissan ei tarvinnut edes vastata hänelle. Hän tiesi vastauksen itsekin. 


	6. 6

Snape havahtui kovaääniseen kolahdukseen, mutta ei liikahtanut tai avannut silmiään. Sen sijaan hän kuunteli tarkasti. Hänen vaistonsa olivat opettaneet hänet varovaiseksi ja hän odotti kärsivällisesti muistinsa palautumista. Muutaman sekunnin kuluttua hän jo tiesi missä oli. Ääni, joka puhui hänen yläpuoleltaan, palautti sen hänen mieleensä ja hetkeksi hänen ajatuksensa täytti kylmä ja alkukantainen pelko.  
  
"Olet tehnyt hyvää työtä, Lucius. Erittäin hyvää työtä. En olisi uskonut, että saisit petturin käsiimme näin nopeasti", pimeyden lordin kylmä ääni lausui sihisten mielihyvästä. Snape saattoi kuvitella hänen punaisten käärmemäisten silmiensä katsovan suoraan itseensä.  
  
Keskity, näyttele tajutonta!, hän tolkutti itselleen, mutta hänen sydämensä sykki liian kiivaasti. Pimeyden lordi huomaisi hänen teeskentelynsä vaivatta.  
  
"Kiitos, mestari, ystävällisistä sanoistanne" Lucius sanoi lipevimmällä äänellään. Hän mielisteli häpeilemättä mestariaan ja se sai Snapen melkein voimaan pahoin.  
  
"Se oli vähintä mitä saatoin tehdä sen jälkeen kun erehdyin pitämään häntä ystävänäni. Onneksi hän erehtyi samoin minun suhteeni" Lucius sanoi viileän halveksuvasti. Pimeyden lordi hykerteli ja Snape tiesi todellakin epäonnistuneensa omassa pienessä näytelmässään. Antautuneena hän avasi silmänsä.  
  
"Severus Snape", pimeyden lordi lausui hänen nimensä huvittuneena, mutta tämän silmissä ei ollut jälkeäkään muusta kuin puhtaasti hullusta vihasta. Snape koetti liikkua, mutta huomasi heti, että hänet oli kahlehdittu loitsuin kiinni puiseen laveriin ja että ainoastaan hänen päänsä liikkui. Huoneen valaistus oli hämärä, mutta hän näki selvästi hahmot ympärillään. "Sinä opit pian, että petturin kohtalo on ensin kärsiä ja sitten vielä kuolla tuskallisesti. Minä opetan sen sinulle itse, Severus", pimeyden lordi lupasi häijysti virnistäen. Hänen katseensa kylmäsi Snapea luihin ja ytimiin asti eikä tämä ollut koskaan pelännyt niin paljoa, mutta tämä ei sallinut itsensä paljastaa kauhunsa syvyyttä.  
  
"Kukaan ei petä maailman voimakkainta velhoa!" Bellatrix julisti kuulostaen aivan mielipuolelta ja Snape vilkaisi häntä peittämättä halveksuntaansa, vaikka tiesi joutuvansa myöhemmin maksamaan julkeudestaan. Hän ei välittänyt siitä.  
  
"Olen pettynyt sinuun, Severus!" Lucius sihahti ja hänen tavallisesti kylmät harmaat silmänsä hehkuivat. Hänen taikasauvansa oli valmiina iskuun, ja kun pimeyden lordi nyökäytti hänelle hieman päätään, hän sihahti raivoissaan.  
  
"Kidutu!" Tuttu ja kuitenkin aina yhtä hirvittävän tuntematon kipu valtasi Snapen ruumiin jokaisen osan. Tuli kärvensi hänet sisältä päin ja hän oli varma, että hän huusi, mutta hän ei pystynyt kivultaan kuulemaan edes omaa ääntään. Sen hän kuitenkin tajusi, ettei hän vääntelehtinyt niin kuin tavallisesti. Hänen kehonsa pysyi täysin paikallaan, vaikka hänen lihaksensa kouristelivat rajusti.  
  
"Riittää, Lucius!", pimeyden lordin korkea ja kuuluva ääni huusi käskevästi ja kipu katosi. "Me emme halua, että hän menettää yhtään voimiaan. Se olisi hänelle liian helppoa", hän jatkoi ilkeämielisesti virnuillen ja Bellatrix kikatti miellyttääkseen mestariaan. Hän oli aina ollut mestarinsa lempilapsi.  
  
"Minä luovutan hänet Teille heti kun Sirius on kuollut, mestari. Ja kiitän Teitä tästä suosionosoituksesta", hän sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan mestarinsa kaavun helmaa. Voimattomuuden läpikin Snape tunsi pelon ankean ja kylmän kouraisun vatsassaan kuullessaan Siriuksen nimen. Ei kai Sirius olisi niin typerä, että kävelisi noin vain heidän ansaansa? Hänen pessimismiin taipuvainen puolensa kuiskasi hänelle, että olisi aivan Sirius Mustan tapaista tehdä jotain hölmöä, koska Sirius Musta oli niin samantapainen kuin hän itse.  
  
"Olet ansainnut sen, Bella, oltuasi minulle uskollinen kaikki nämä vuodet", pimeyden lordi suhahti melkein lempeästi. Bellatrix hihitti mielissään kuin pikkutyttö opettajan kehuista. Snape kohtasi jälleen Luciuksen katseen. Se oli jäätävä, mutta miehen suupielet olivat kääntyneet hymyyn. Lucius kumartui lähemmäs häntä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat tavallista kalpeammat ja Snape huomasi, että hänen otsansa kiilsi hiestä.  
  
"Luulitko tosiaankin, että minä liittyisin raukkamaiseen jästien rakastajien joukkoosi? Ei, Severus, sitä minä en ikinä tee. Mutta älä suotta ole onneton. Pian saat taas nähdä rakkaan pikku Siriuksesi", Lucius kuiskasi, mutta ei niin hiljaa, etteivät Voldemort ja Bellatrix olisi sitä kuulleet. He nauroivat hyväksyvästi. Hetken mielijohteesta Snape sylkäisi vasten Luciuksen ylpeitä kasvoja ja katseli sitten lievällä tyydytyksellä kuinka valkoinen kuolavana valui tämän poskea pitkin alas. Lucius kosketti sitä kuin se olisi ollut myrkkyä. "Saat maksaa tästä!", hän sähähti ja kohotti uudestaan taikasauvansa, mutta pimeyden lordi pysäytti hänet.  
  
"Lucius, malttia, sinä saat kostonhetkesi yhdessä minun kanssani. Annan siitä sanani", hän sanoi virnuillen julmasti Snapelle. "Bellatrix nauttikoon ensin omasta kostostaan. Sinä arvatenkin tuot Sirius Mustan tänne?", hän jatkoi osoittaen sanansa Luciukselle, mutta tuijottaen koko ajan Snapea. Snape tiesi, että pimeyden lordi yritti nähdä hänen sisälleen ja lukea hänen aivoituksensa. Pimeyden lordi toivoi havaitsevansa hänessä ilmiselvää pelkoa, mutta hän ei ikinä suostuisi osoittamaan sitä.  
  
"Kyllä, mestari. Minä tuon hänet tänne. Se on helppoa. Hän luulee olevansa suojassa kulkiessaan animaagin hahmossaan. Lisäksi hän luulee, että hän ja Remus Lupin ovat ainoat ihmiset, jotka tuntevat Tylypahkan salaiset reitit. Mutta tärkeintä on se, että hän luulee voivansa pelastaa rakkaan Severuksensa ja on valmis yrittämään sitä" Lucius vastasi ja pyyhki samalla poskeaan viittansa taskusta kaivamallaan nenäliinalla. Hän näytti pahoinvoivalta sitä tehdessään.  
  
"Erinomaista. Sirius Musta riittää houkuttelemaan Harry Potterin luokseni", pimeyden lordi hykersi ja hänen punaiset silmänsä kiiluivat synkästi. Snape yritti olla ajattelematta mitään. Hän yritti säilyttää tyynenhalveksivan ilmeensä kasvoillaan, mutta huomasi sen hirvittävän vaikeaksi. Hänen mielensä teki huutaa raivosta ja näyttää kuinka paljon hän pimeyden lordia vihasi. "Miten ironista, että Potter juoksee luokseni, vaikka hänen rakas kummisetänsä on silloin jo kuollut". Bellatrix päästi hullun naurunsa jälleen valloilleen mestarinsa sanat kuultuaan ja Luciuskin hymyili. Snape vain tuijotti heitä äärimmäisen inhon ilme kasvoillaan. Lopulta, pitkien piinaavien sekuntien jälkeen he poistuivat ja jättivät hänet yksin ajatuksiinsa ja epätoivoonsa. Sirius. Älä tule tänne, Sirius!, hän toivoi mielessään.  
  
Snape tunsi yhä ruumiinsa vapisevan ja lihastensa sykkivän kidutuskirouksen jäljiltä, mutta hän tuskin edes välitti fyysisestä kivusta. Psyykkinen tuska oli paljon kovempaa ja polttavampaa. Mitä hän olikaan ajatellut lähtiessään Luciuksen mukaan! Hän oli ollut todella hölmö, mutta toisaalta Lucius oli ollut vakuuttava ja...  
  
**** flashback, muistelua eilispäivästä *****  
  
"Oletko ajatellut sitä mitä ehdotin?" Lucius jälleen kerran kysyi heidän kävellessään rauhallisesti Tylypahkan läheisillä nurmikentillä. Hän oli toipunut kidutuskirouksen jälkimainingeista kiitettävästi, kiitos Snapen juomien, ja näytti jo lähes terveeltä. Hän oli kysynyt saman kysymyksen jo useaan kertaan ja sillä kertaa Snape kääntyi terävästi häneen päin.  
  
"Älä vain sano, että oma henkesi on siitä kiinni", hän huomautti ja Lucius hymähti tympääntyneesti.  
  
"En olisi kovinkaan yllättynyt, jos olisi", hän vastasi miettivä ilme kasvoillaan. "Mutta älä sinä siitä huoli, Severus, en minä odota että uhrautuisit vuokseni", hän lisäsi nopeasti ja pieni hymy karehti hänen suupielissään.  
  
"Mitä sinä sitten odotat minulta?" Snape kysyi epäluuloisena. Hän ei ollut niin typerä, että olisi sokeasti luottanut Luciukseen. Lucius vilkaisi lyhyesti mutta perusteellisesti joka puolelle ympärilleen. Hän katsoi myös taivaalle ja avasi suunsa vasta kun oli vakuuttunut, ettei korvien kantaman päässä ollut ketään. Hän kuiskasi Snapen korvaan.  
  
"Minä toivon, että sinä...hoitelet hänet. Hän on yksi voimakkaimmista ja lojaalimmista pimeyden lordin palvelijoista. Sinä osaat varmasti tehdä sen siten, että se näyttää luonnolliselta. Azkaban on heikentänyt hänen elimistönsä vastustuskykyään"  
  
Snape tiesi hänen puhuvan Bellatrixistä ja hänen mieleensä muistui hänen vahva unijuomansa, jolla oli helppo tappaa, mutta hän hylkäsi sen. Se voitiin jäljittää, jos oli epäilyksiä, ja se säilyi elimistössä liian kauan. Ei, myrkyn täytyisi olla jotain, mikä pysäytti sydämen tai aivoverenvuodon ja hävisi nopeasti elimistöstä. Snape tiesi muutaman vaihtoehdon siihen tehtävään, mutta...  
  
"Miksi sinä toivot sitä, Lucius?", hän kysyi ja tuijotti Luciusta suoraan silmiin. Hän voisi yrittää tunkeutua tämän mieleen ja ottaa selvän tämän mielenliikkeistä, mutta mahdollisuudet onnistua olisivat hyvin pienet.  
  
"Hän on rakastajattareni" Lucius vastasi aivan kuin sen olisi pitänyt selittää Snapelle kaikki. "Ja hänellä on nykyään enemmän valtaa kuin minulla. Minä vihaan sitä. Hän luulee voivansa leikkiä kanssani", hän jatkoi synkästi ja hänen silmissään oli murhanhimoinen pilke.  
  
"Mikä on suunnitelmasi?" Snape kysyi matalalla tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä. Hän tunsi kummallisen kouristuksen vatsansa pohjalla. Se ei ollut miellyttävä eikä epämiellyttävä, mutta hän arvasi mistä se johtui eikä hän pitänyt siitä. Se johtui puhtaasta jännityksestä. Hän ei olisi koskaan suostunut myöntämään, että ajatus Bellatrixin tappamisesta houkutteli häntä, vaikka tämän kuolema tuskin muuttaisi hänen elämäänsä paljoakaan.  
  
"Sinä olet puolivampyyri. Voit muuttaa itsesi lepakoksi ja minä voin viedä sinut sisään viittani suojissa. Minä olen luotettu perheenjäsen, joka voi tulla ja mennä hänen taloonsa milloin vain haluan. Hän ottaa minut vastaan takkahuoneessaan" Lucius vastasi pohdittuaan ensin kysymystä hetken aikaa. "Minä riisun viittani jonkin hänen tuolinsa kaiteelle kuten tavallista ja suostun hänen houkutuksiinsa. Jossain vaiheessa hän kaataa drinkin itselleen ja minulle, mutta ne jäävät kesken, koska meillä on kiire...tiedäthän sinä minne. Minun lasini on tyhjempi kuin hänen. Johdatan hänet toiseen huoneeseen", hän jatkoi hyvin hiljaa ja kylmä hymy ilmestyi hänen huulilleen.  
  
"Ja minä käytän tilaisuuttani hyväkseni ja pudotan myrkyn hänen juomaansa" Snape jatkoi hänen puolestaan ja Lucius nyökkäsi. Se kuulosti yksinkertaiselta. Liiankin yksinkertaiselta. "Kuulosta hyvältä...paitsi, että minä en luota sinuun. Minusta on todennäköisempää, että sinä olet suunnitellut koko jutun saadaksesi minut ansaan ja luovuttaaksesi minut Bellatrixille ja pimeyden lordille"  
  
"Niinkö luulet?" Lucius kysyi ja kohotti kulmakarvojaan näyttäen lähes huvittuneelta. "Kieltämättä se parantaisi asemaani, mutta luuletko tosiaan, että tekisin sen sinulle, Severus?"  
  
"Saattaisit aivan hyvin tehdäkin" Snape murahti vastaukseksi. Hänellä oli jonkinlainen käsitys siitä mihin kaikkeen Lucius kykeni. Lucius hymähti, mutta hän kuulosti hyväksyvältä.  
  
"Joten sinä tarvitset vakuuksia lojaaliudestani..., sinä tarvitset jotain, joka saa sinut uskomaan minuun...", hän sanoi kepeästi ja Snape tiesi, että hän oli jo etukäteen varautunut hänen epäilyksiinsä. "Oletko koskaan kuullut Veriveljen juomasta?" Lucius kysyi ja hänen kasvonsa vakavoituivat. Snape nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
"Olen lukenut siitä, mutta en ole koskaan yrittänyt käyttää sitä", hän vastasi. "Se on pimeää ja kiellettyä taikuutta, mutta ei mitenkään vaikeaa valmistaa", hän huomautti vielä täysin tarpeettomasti.  
  
"Ainoa syy miksi se juoma on kielletty, on se että se sisältää ihmisverta. Velhomaailma on nykyään hyvin herkkä veren käytöstä." Lucius vastasi nyrpistäen nenäänsä tyytymättömänä. Hän ei peitellyt mitä mieltä hän itse oli siitä asiasta. " Itse juomassa ei ole mitään mikä tekisi siitä pimeää taikuutta. Sen teho perustuu rakkauteen. Siksi se on täysin hyödytön pimeyden lordille. Ehdotan, Severus, että valmistat sitä minulle. Sen pitäisi riittää vakuuttamaan sinutkin"  
  
"Sinun täytyy olla todella vakavissasi tämän asian suhteen, jos olet valmis sitomaan kohtalosi minun kohtalooni tällaisina aikoina" Snape murahti ja Lucius tuijotti häntä synkkänä suoraan silmiin ennen kuin vastasi.  
  
"Olen kuolemanvakavissani, Severus"  
  
****** End of flashback, muistelun loppu ******  
  
Snape murahti itsekseen. Juoma, jonka hän oli Luciukselle juottanut, oli toiminut. Hän oli testannut sen ja oli varma siitä. Se oli riittänyt vakuuttamaan hänet Luciuksen aikeista. Ja silti Lucius oli pettänyt hänet. Miksi? Miten se oli mahdollista? Missä kohden hän oli onnistunut huijaamaan Snapea? Vai oliko hän kenties niin itsetuhoinen, että ei välittänyt omasta kuolemastaan? Se ei käynyt järkeen, sillä itsetuhoisuus ja Lucius eivät tuntuneet Snapesta kuuluvan yhteen, eikä sekään olisi selittänyt miten Lucius oli tehnyt petoksensa. Juoman teho perustui rakkauteen eikä petturuuteen.  
  
Snape katsoi ympärilleen hämärässä huoneessa ja yritti liikahtaa. Se ei onnistunut. Hän yritti muuttaa muotoaan lepakoksi, vaikka arvasikin, että se oli turhaa. Hän oli oikeassa. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän päästi suustaan turhautuneen äännähdyksen, jossa oli mukana hitunen pelkoa. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin odottaa ja toivoa, ettei Sirius menisi ansaan.  
  
******* 


End file.
